If They Could See
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Trsta Lahote and her best friend Phoenyx Cameron go to Forks on Fridays to watch the football games.  What happens when they meet a couple of Cullen's?
1. Ch 1 New Forks Friends

**For some reason I'm in an Emmett Cullen kind of mood as of late. A friend of mine as been in an Alec from Volturi mood as well. So this is definitely going to be interesting! I hope you all enjoy this. No this is NOT a slash story either! **

**Thanx,**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 1** – New Forks Friends

"TRISTA! TRISTA! HEY SHORT SHIT WAKE UP!"

Tired grey eyes opened and looked around the room; squinting as the morning sunlight shown through the curtains in her room. Her bedroom door flew open as her older brother growled towards her.

Trista sat up as she glared at her older brother. "Jesus Paul I'm awake, what are you suddenly Big Ben?"

She watched as he smirked. "No I've just become your alarm. Get up or you're going to be late for school." She rolled her eyes at him as she threw a pillow towards the door. He chuckled as he closed the door before the pillow could hit him. She slid from the bed as she stretched out her tired body. She'd stayed up late the night before filling out her college applications. She was only a junior in high school and still had a year left, but she was trying to make sure she was fully prepared.

When she looked out the window she could see the frost on the windows of her car and her brother's truck; not to mention all over the ground. She slipped in her jeans and then pulled on her black suede flat souled knee high boots; then pulled on her black sweater as it hugged her hips. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and grabbed her back pack.

Trista jogged down stairs and into the kitchen where she could smell her brother attempting to cook breakfast. "You're burning the bacon genius." She reached over and grabbed an orange.

"Want some?"

Trista made a face as she shook her head negatively. "No I don't like eating charcoal. I'll stick with some vitamin C. Hey don't forget Nyx and I are going to Forks after school for the football game."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Smart ass, I have an excellent memory Trista; I don't need you to remind me of anything. And if you're going into Forks you make sure your cell phone is fully charged." He walked over and kissed the top of his sister's head. And watched as she bounced out the door and he listened to her Nissan Maxima started up and warmed up in the drive way. He was still hoping he wasn't screwing up raising his sister after their parents were killed in a car accident.

Trista held her hands up to the vents in her car as it warmed up quickly. Ever since her brother and his friends did the tune up on it a few months ago it was running like a friggen champ. She knew Paul was still unsure of raising her. Their parents had been killed by a drunk driver almost a year ago. Paul had just barely turned eighteen when it had happened and his entire life changed.

It was at that point Paul had to come clean with all his secrets. Apparently all the legends Trista grew up hearing at the reservation bonfires, weren't just legends. They were part of the Quileute tribe who were descendants of wolves. Most thought it was just a story, no one realized they were TRUE! Her brother Paul was one of the few that were born with the 'wolf gene'. When he was sixteen his body started going through an insane change, he was growing like a weed and soon the weed had muscles. Then one night his temper got the best of him and he phased for the first time. He was a shape-shifter, he shifted into a wolf; a Silvery grey wolf to be exact. Even on all four fur covered paws he was still six feet tall.

Paul was a protector of the Quileute people. What was he protecting his people from? He was protecting them from cold ones also known as Vampire's. When Trista found out he protecting her from Vampire's she nearly fainted. All the movies with Dracula in them were completely true. But only the most unbelievable parts were true about them. They didn't have fangs and had the power to turn any human into one of them with a simple bite, since the bite injected the victim with venom. They still had pale skin, but the only difference was when they were standing in the sunlight they sparkled like fairy dust.

Trista pulled out on the road as she headed towards the school; the shitty little rez high school. She honestly didn't care if she graduated she just wanted to get off the rez. Things with her brother were pretty calm, but the first few months after he'd taken over full responsibility of raising her was touch and go with his temper. There were a few nights she would stay with his alpha Sam and his wife Emily. Every once in a while she would still go over to stay with them when Paul's temper got out of hand or if she just needed a break or knew he needed one.

Trista pulled up to the school and saw her best friend Phoenyx sitting on the brick wall near the entrance of the school. As soon as Trista started walking towards the entrance Phoenyx jumped off the wall. "Ista my sista from another mista. How you doing chica?"

Trista laughed. "Nyx you're killing me girl. Are we still on for the football game in Forks after school?"

Nyx smirked. "Hot boys with their tight ends and of course sweating; as they practically pound the cream cheese out of each other? I'm so in. Plus if they are Forks boys they are bound to be sexy freaks. And you know I likes me a freak. As long as you're brother and my brother don't get all fuckin tight assed about us going. Did Paul bitch about it this morning?"

Trista shook his head. "No but big brother also warned to have the cell fully charged. Like if something bad went down with the un-fanged ones it would make him appear out of thin air."

Both girls rolled their eyes as they headed into the school as the first bell rang.

Six hours later the girl were walking out to Trista's Nissan Maxima as they were laughing about the events of the day. Trista giggled as Nyx made faces. "I'm like so serious. He walked over and tried to throw some cheesy pick up line at me. Dude I swear to GOD his breath smelled like Buffalo wings. I thought I was going to puke all over the front of him."

Trista raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at Nyx while her Nissan carried the two girls to Forks along the long stretch of highway. "You said Buffalo wings? Why don't you just say his breath smelled like a buffalo took a shit in his mouth and he gargled with it?"

Nyx shrugged her shoulders and laughed hard as she held her stomach. "Okay a donkey took a shit in his mouth and he gargled and flossed his teeth with it. Oh and just for shits and giggles I kissed him and got it all in my mouth and I'd like to borrow your toothbrush later."

Trista made gagging noises. "PHOENYX! Ewwww that's just disgusting." Trista couldn't stop making the gagging noises or giggling along with Nyx. "I've got some mouth wash in the glove box." Trista glanced at Nyx again as both girls busted out in uncontrollable giggles as Trista pulled into the parking lot and parked.

The girls got out of the car and walked over to the stadium entrance. It was two whole dollars to get into the game and the weather was not agreeing with game night. The sky was a dark grey color and a breeze had kicked up. Nyx went to the concession stand to grab a couple of bottles of water for them as Trista walked up the ramp towards the bleachers to find some good seats towards the top.

Trista accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh!" She gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Her eyes snapped to the face that belonged to the body she ran into. His amber eyes caught her by surprise. She'd never met anyone with Amber colored eyes before. It looked like the sun was rising in his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen in her whole life.

His amber eyes met hers and his lips turned up into a slight grin showing off his dimples. "It was completely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Trista smiled softly and she couldn't stop her grey eyes from looking up and down his body. His blue t-shirt was stretched against his chest and looked as if it was saying 'ouch'. As her eyes traveled lower to his dark washed jeans those were equally as stretched to his nice thighs and long legs, he looked like he was about six feet tall maybe taller. "No I think I'm okay."

The grin and his dimples never left his gorgeous face. "My name is Emmett Cullen; I haven't seen you around Forks. Are you new here?"

Trista's hand slid into the back pockets of her jeans. "Trista Lahote, I'm not new around here, I live on the rez. My friend and I like to come catch the football games every once in a while. Are you from Forks?"

Emmett couldn't stop the smile on the outside as he knew on the inside it was completely wrong for him to be talking to someone from the small Quileute reservation. "Yea I am from Forks; never been to the reservation."

A familiar laugh was heard from behind where Emmett and Trista were standing. Trista turned and saw Nyx laughing at something a guy said to her as they were walking up the ramp towards her.

Emmett looked over and saw Alec talking to a girl who walked over to Trista and handed her a bottle of water. "Who's your friend cousin?"

Alec looked at Emmett and smiled; the smile reached his amber colored eyes. Emmett hadn't seen Alex smile since he'd left the Volturi back in Italy, which included his own sister Jane. Somehow he'd decided he wanted to be a vegetarian with the rest of the Cullen's; which probably meant something happened back there that he hadn't yet revealed. Emmett could only feel that it had something to do with Rosalie when she left her simple plain life with Emmett for the Volturi life.

Trista smiled. Nyx had always been a little boy crazy but never really showed interest in the guys on the rez; they were plain and boring according to her. But then again Trista somehow agreed with her on that. The guys always had one thing on their mind and it was sex. Trista and Nyx weren't into sex; they were into just having fun. They had each dated a couple of guys but nothing was serious enough to give up to boredom and have sex with them.

Nyx smiled like a Cheshire cat. "This is Alec. Alec this is my friend Trista."

Trista smiled. "It's nice to meet you Alec. Did I hear right? Are you and Emmett cousins?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes ma'am we are."

He called her ma'am. Wow. Her own brother didn't even have manners like that. No one from the rez had manners like that, except for maybe Sam Uley.

Alec cleared his throat. "Would you ladies care to join us in the bleachers and we can watch the game together?" As he held out his elbow for Nyx to take.

Nyx smiled as she placed her hand in the crock of his elbow. She'd never been talked to so sweetly. "I think I'd like that."

Emmett held out his arm as well. "How about you Trista, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the game?"

Trista nodded. "I'd definitely like that." As she placed her hand in the crock of Emmett's arm as well.

The guys walked the girls up the steps of the bleachers and took seats all together.

Trista couldn't believe the euphoric feeling that had entered her entire body. Someone she had just barely met was being a complete gentleman. He was just so nice. Something she wasn't used to.

But something she could get used too.


	2. Ch 2 Bad Dogs!

**Chapter 2** – Bad Dogs!

Grey eyes scanned the small Forks diner. Trista couldn't believe she and Nyx had actually taken Emmett and his cousin Alec up on dinner after the game was over at nine.

Emmett smirked down at Trista. "Are you having a nice time?"

Trista nodded. "Yes I am." Trista's hand came up and toughed Emmett's forearm. "I'm sorry if I don't seem like it. I just get nervous around new people."

Emmett grinned as he nodded. "Yea I kind of noticed you were a tad quiet during the game. I'm sorry if I make you nervous. Or do I scare you? Sometimes me size scares others." It was true; he could put the fear of God into anyone with a look. Emmett wasn't exactly big on smiling around people he didn't know; which tended to scare the shit out of other people. But around his family he was a joker and loved to laugh and joke around.

Trista couldn't stop the smile as she shook her head negatively. "No of course not; just nervous I promise. How on earth could anyone be scared of you? You don't see like the type to be all mean or threatening."

Emmett scoffed a smirk. "You should really ask my brothers and sisters then. I'm glad I at least don't scare you."

His smile was sweet and genuine and really made her feel warm inside; it wasn't completely fake like every other guy from the rez that had tried to get in Trista's pants. She could sit there all night and stare at his eyes and dimples and his beautiful smile. She could listen to him talk about his family all night as well. His voice was deep and at times husky.

Alec smiled as he looked at Nyx. Her emerald green eyes were absolutely glowing when she laughed and her smile somehow brightened the diner they were sitting in. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to cup her face and kiss her lips, but he didn't want to scare her. Alec wanted to tell her the complete truth but knew it was way too soon.

Phoenyx laughed as Alec made faces and told her stories about when he was growing up in Italy. He had an uptight sister named Jane who according to Alec was stuffy and boring and he wanted to get out of Italy for years and just couldn't find the time. He claimed there was more to the story but didn't want to go into detail and bring the mood down.

Alec watched as Nyx leaned closer to him as her hand touched his jacket covered bicep. He could smell her scent of spiced apples. If he could eat human food, he would definitely be hungry for spiced apples all the time. Alec smiled down at her as her hand squeezed his arm slightly.

They both felt the connection between the two of them.

A couple of hours later, Emmett was standing outside of the diner leaning against Trista car. "Should I ask for your phone number or did tonight totally blow and you want to tell me to shove it?"

Trista couldn't help laughing. "No, tonight definitely blow at all. And if you check your phone later, you'll see my number."

Emmett smirked and his dimples peaked out again. "How did you…"

"You got up to use the rest room and left your phone on the table."

Emmett chuckled. "That's pretty smooth. I sure as hell wouldn't have thought of that."

Trista patted Emmett's arm. "You're all meat kid."

Emmett chortled from the back of her throat. Alec and Nyx couldn't help laughing along with him. Emmett opened the driver side door and watched as Trista smiled brightly as she got in behind the wheel.

Nyx patted Alec's jean covered butt. "And if you look back there you'll find my cell number."

Alec chuckled as he opened the passenger's side door and watched as Nyx disappeared into the Nissan Maxima.

Emmett and Alec watched as the girls disappeared down the road towards La Push. Emmett looked over at Alec. "We are in so much trouble."

Alec smirked. "Why's that man?"

Emmett shook his head. "Those are both rez girls. Chances are they are someway tied to or related to the wolves. There is no way anyone in their families are going to just allow them to date a couple of vampires bud."

Alec cringed. "What do you think will happen?"

Emmett shook his head. "I don't have a clue, but I'm sure they are not going to throw a parade and welcome us with open arms. Only time will tell at this point."

Alec nodded in full understanding as they got in Emmett's Jeep and took off back to the Cullen's home at the edge of Forks.

Trista dropped off Nyx at home and then went home as well. Paul hadn't called her a million times so he was clearly leaving her alone so she could have fun. Normally on Friday nights and weekends he let her run free. He knew school was constricting enough without having to be a pain in her ass twenty-four-seven.

Trista walked through the front door and saw Paul and his best friend and Nyx's older brother Jared sitting on the couch. She made a face it smelled like someone needed a diaper change. Her eyebrow rose as the smell seemed to get stronger the closer to go to the living room. Oh lord it was coming from the two pigs sitting on the couch munching on Doritos. "My God you two smell. I can't if it's from not showering or because you've both blown holes in the cushions on the couch."

Paul and Jared both cracked up laughing as they both inhaled they jumped up from the couch. Paul rushed over and growled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Are you bi-polar?" Trista couldn't help but ask.

Jared rushed over as he started smelling her like Paul was. "You stink kid."

"Speak for yourself Dorito induced gas bag twins." Trista always had been quick tongued.

Paul growled. "Don't be smart Trista Lynn, you smell like a God damn vampire."

Trista rolled her eyes as she shoved her way past the two overly smell happy wolves. "Stop it you two. I don't have any bite marks on me anywhere, I still have a pulse. Knock it off you two."

Paul caught Trista upper arm in his overly warm hand. "I'm not kidding Trista. You stink of vampire scent. Where were you tonight? Tell me everything."

Trista sighed heavily. "Paul, Nyx and I went to the damn game and then went to a diner in Forks and had some food. That's all. We didn't go skipping through a coven of vampire's; or decided to give blood at the local vampire blood bank. We're both healthy and breathing. Sometimes you guys over react for no reason. Maybe there were vampires at the football game and I brushed against them. No one had red eyes that I saw."

Paul growled as he tried to control his temper. "Trista vampires are insanely intelligent and crafty about the way they hunt humans. You brushing up against them will give them your scent and then they have a way to hunt you. You have to trust me when I tell you these things. I know you're going to be mad but I do not want you going back to Forks. It's not safe there. I won't have you going someplace where I can't protect you. And I can only protect you on our land."

Trista rolled her eyes. "You're crazy you know that. Everything Sam has told you is burned into your brain as the only truth you know. So you want me to think the same thing. If vampires are so dangerous then why are they allowed in Forks High School? You told me yourself Bella Swan went to high school with a family of them and they didn't kill her. She just chose to have a different life."

Paul growled as he started to take a step towards his sister; Jared's hand shot out as he blocked Paul from getting any closer to his little sister, he knew if Paul did anything to her he would regret it for the rest of his life. "Look, Sam has been through all of this so he knows, he's not going to lie to any of us. And Bella Swan was a fucking idiot. I don't care what she CHOSE to do with her life. Once you cross the line into being a vampire, unless you're part of the Cullen family you are fair game for us to kill. And the minute you step foot on our land you…are…DEAD."

"You need mental HELP!" Trista grumbled through clenched teeth. She turned and walked upstairs to her room.

Trista sighed heavily as she fell back on her bed and flipped her cell phone out and dialed Nyx's number.

"Speak to me!"

Trista laughed into the phone. "Okay so just warning you now. Paul freaked out because he figured out we hung out with vampire's tonight. He's apparently banning me from going to Forks ever again. So be prepared to hear the same bullshit from Jared. They were both sniffing me over like I was some kind of tree and they were getting ready to pee on me to mark me."

Nyx laughed hard as she held her stomach. "Sounds like Jared. Last time I came home smelling like anything but the rez he FREAKED out; big time. Jared tried telling me I wasn't allowed to leave the house ever again. To which point mom and dad said he wasn't exactly in charge of me and couldn't put me on lock down every time I came home smelling funny to him because of his enhanced dog nose."

Trista laughed. "Wow, now I understand why those two nimrods are best friends. They even think alike. I feel like I should go out and smack their noses and yell 'bad dogs' and shame them."

"I would PAY big money to not only witness that but video tape it so I can show Kim my brother isn't as hot as he seems to think he is. They are both douche bags." Nyx chuckled.

"Fully agreed! Giant douche bags." Trista giggled.

"Twin douche bag mutts." Nyx accused.

The girls got off the phone and attempted to ignore their brothers for the remainder of the evening.


	3. Ch 3 Sneaking Away

**Chapter 3** – Sneaking Away

Emmett was excited. He was going to see Trista again later. He couldn't stop the smile that was stretched from ear to ear. They'd been talking non-stop on the phone and through text messages.

Trista would sneak away and see him in the mornings, because during the second semester of her junior year, she no longer had morning classes. So her and Nyx both would sneak into Forks to see Emmett and Alec; Paul and Jared didn't EVEN realize they had a schedule change. By the time they got back to La Push and had their afternoon classes the vampire smell was gone.

Paul and Jared were by no means stupid either. Any place the girls went, they were watched. They were always watched. The only set back with his 'stalk little sisters plan' was their plan was even better. Once they crossed the Forks / La Push borders the wolves they had watching their little sisters would have to phase back to human form, because of the treaty; they were only allowed to protect their friends, family and the rest of the Quileute people on their lands. So once the wolves phased back they lost where the sisters went. They were sneaky; extremely sneaky.

Emmett was extremely surprised when Trista let him know she knew he was a vegetarian vampire in the Cullen family. Though to be truthful Emmett should've known she knew. She wasn't even the least bit scared of him and most people who didn't generally know him were afraid. Apparently Nyx had also let Alec know the same thing; though he had come clean with Nyx about only having been in the Cullen family for about a year and a half.

Emmett was leaning against his Jeep, his hands were in his front jean pockets and he had his right foot crossed over his left. His ears perked up as he heard a car coming. His amber eyes looked over and saw Trista's car as it came over the hill and stopped next to his Jeep. A smile broke out across Emmett's handsome face as he straightened up and watched as Trist got out of her car and walked over to him. Emmett's dimples showed themselves and Trista couldn't help mirroring his smile.

Emmett leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek. His eyes locked with hers as she inhaled. They technically hadn't kissed yet. They were both being cautions and had only been sneaking away together for two months. They enjoyed each other's company. They spent a lot of time lying in the grass at their meeting place which was lovely enough near a waterfall. They would lay in the grass and talk and laugh.

Today was no different. Emmett was laying on his back with his hands behind his head and Trista had her shoes and socks off and her long jean covered legs laying across his sternum her right foot crossed over her left as they continued to laugh and joke around. His deep voice warmed her whole body which seemed like an oxymoron because she knew his skin was ice cold and had a marble feeling to it.

Emmett moved one hand and touched the top of her bare foot. She didn't jump at the coolness of his touch. She was used to his chilly body temperature. He liked that his touch didn't make her jump or flinch. Her skin was so soft and smelled so good. Emmett smirked as he watched her pull her legs off his torso and moved around. Her left hand went to the grass next to the right side of his chest as she leaned over his torso and smiled down at him.

"So the big question – We know what kind of trouble we'd both be in if we were ever actually caught here together. So what do we want from our meetings?"

Emmett sat up as he smiled softly. "I know this sounds completely insane, but I really enjoy my time with you. I honestly look forward to our time together constantly. I know it's only three hours a day Monday through Friday, but I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else."

Trista nodded. "Okay. So the next big question – What do we do? I know we've only been doing this for two months, but I've loved every minute. Getting to know you and even meeting your family. But we both also know that Paul will never let us be together."

Emmett caressed Trista cheek and again she never flinched away from his frosty touch. It was actually the opposite she leaned into his touch. "So let's continue to just do this. As long as we both can. Keep meeting and getting to know each other. See how feelings go. I'm pretty sure neither of us knows exactly how we're feeling about each other."

Trista nodded in full understanding. "You know you've not tried to kiss me. And by now most guys would've tried to shove their tongue down my throat."

Emmett smirked and his dimples showed themselves like always. "Don't think it's because I don't want to; because I definitely do. You have no idea how badly I want too. I'm just trying to keep myself under control because I don't want to hurt you or scare you. You already know sometimes I can be intimidating and intense."

"Yea I know. You never told me what happened with you and Rosalie either. I know she's a sore subject for you, but it might help to talk about her." Trista reasoned.

Emmett pulled his knees up a little so his elbows could rest on his knees as he watched Trista lean against his knee and her chin rested on his arm. Her haunting grey eyes really did a number on him. Not since he'd met Rosalie had he felt like this in a long time. It had definitely been a while. "Rosalie…" He mumbled. "Rosalie was my wife, what can I say about her? Sometimes she could be cold and calculating to people she didn't know. She was pretty bitchy to Bella before her and Edward got married. She softened up when Bella had Renesmee. For some reason when the Volturi stepped in and tried to have Renesmee killed because they didn't realize she was a hybrid vampire, Rosalie got colder. I'm not sure why. I noticed we started drifting apart and I don't know if it was because she wanted babies and knew she couldn't have them or maybe she was tired of being a good vampire."

Trista didn't miss the sad look that came across Emmett's face. One of her hands slid up his shin and she pushed her fingers through his cold ones and laced their hands together. She felt Emmett's thumb as it started to brush against her hand in a caressing motion.

Emmett swallowed hard. "For some reason she started getting snappy and stopped spending time with me. It went on for about six months. She didn't want me touching her and even went so far as to tell me, my touch repulsed her. She just didn't want to be around me anymore. I finally sat her down and told her if I made her so unhappy that I would give her whatever she needed to leave if she wanted. She already had the divorce papers drawn up. It took her 5 minutes to whip them out and hand me a pen. I signed on all the dotted lines as she requested and she was packed up and moved out of the house 3 hours later."

Trista frowned as she suddenly moved and wrapped her arms around Emmett's shoulders and neck, her face buried in the die of his neck. "Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that. It's so awful. I can't imagine how you felt."

Emmett was slightly surprised by her reaction as he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him. It felt good to have someone enjoying his touch. Someone cared how he felt. Not to say that his family didn't when Rosalie left, but they just left him alone. They didn't want to bother him and keep making him remember her so they didn't bring her up in conversation and still to this day kept her name out of their conversations when he was around at least.

"I'm okay Trista. I promise. Whatever she did or didn't do to me hasn't ruined my outlook on marriage or other relationships. I know it took me a while to get back into the dating game. But then I met you. I know your brother and I are mortal enemies, but I do like you. I can tell you that with complete honesty. If we do decide to take anything further, I'm going to have a hell of a fight on my hands with your brother. But it is a fight I'm willing to face; alone or with family."

"With me by your side; I'll fight with you if I have to."

Emmett shook his head as he gripped her upped arms and carefully pushed her back so he could look at her. "No ma'am. You will NOT get in the middle of a fight with your brother. He's the only family you have left in your life. Not to mention you could potentially be hurt and I don't want that as I'm sure Paul wouldn't either."

Trista nodded. "I know. I just want you to think that just because I'm some puny human that I wouldn't stand and fight with you. I don't have to be a mythical creature to fight for something." Trista smiled as she heard Emmett chuckle at her words.

Emmett had to admit it was one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard. "You should get going. You've got class in an hour and I don't want you to be late." Emmett stood from the grass as he took Trista's hands in his and pulled her to her feet gently and proceeded to walk her to her car and open the driver's door.

Trista smiled as she squeezed his bicep softly. "Thanks big guy. I had a great time as always."

Emmett scoffed. "It's not like we do anything death defying or exciting."

Trista smirked. "It is to me. I had a good time. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well."

Emmett chuckled. "As long as you're with me I sure as hell had a damn fine time."

"And I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" Of course she had to ask, even though she already knew the answer.

Emmett nodded. "Yes, of course. My Monday through Friday schedule isn't complete without the first three or four hours with you."

Trista was suddenly aware that Emmett had backed her against her car as he loomed over her. Her grey eyes locked with his amber ones. He rolled his lips together as his dimples showed up again he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. His hands gripped her hips; almost as if he was steadying himself. Trista's heart beat sped up as if she was running a marathon, as they pulled away from each other's lips. Emmett really wasn't kidding. It was the most intense kiss she'd EVER shared with a man.

Trista caressed Emmett's cheek. "Are you okay? You're eyes are black." She watched as he closed his eyes shut tightly and breathed deeply a few times. Emmett's eyes opened and he had calmed himself fast and his amber eyes were back. Trista pushed up on her toes and softly kissed his lips one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow. But I'll text you later."

Emmett nodded in understanding as he watched Trista get in her car and pull away. He had to continue to calm himself before he got in his Jeep otherwise he'd be temper to follow her back to La Push and that would NOT be good.


	4. Ch 4 At It Again

**Chapter 4**** – At It Again**

By the time summer came and went and Trista and Nyx had started their senior year, Trista and Paul were bumping heads because he couldn't quite figure out who she had secretly been seeing in Forks and once she was finished with school she could smell the scent.

Nyx and Jared were going through the same thing. Jared and Paul even tried to get Kim and Emily to talk to both girls about staying away from vampires. But clearly the chat was not doing any good.

The girls were currently sitting in the cafeteria at school at one of the tables with Seth, Collin and Brady. The three boys were like brothers to both girls, but never treated them they same way. Trista looked over and noticed Brady was sitting closer to her. "Hey Brady…What's up?" She had to ask. The look on his face was not normal.

Brady smiled. How could he possibly tell Paul's sister he wanted her to go out with him? He hadn't imprinted but he had liked her since they were sophomores together. Who the hell was he fooling? He was crushing on her MAD. Brady had tried to tell Paul a few times that he liked his sister, but just couldn't bring himself to say the words. "What's your next class?"

Trista smirked; she knew Brady had a crush on her. But he was too chicken to ask her out and she didn't have the heart to tell him she only liked him as a brother and nothing more. "I've got Algebra next."

Brady smiled. "Can I walk you to class?"

Trista nodded slowly. "Sure, I don't mind. But you should know I am dating someone from Forks. I just don't want you to get false high hopes. Brady you're too much like a brother to me. We've all been friends for years and it only grew into a family feeling when you guys started phasing."

Brady felt his stomach turn inside of him, if she wanted friends or another brother figure he would go a long with it for as long as he had too. Sooner or later her Forks fancy boy would screw up and he would be there to save her heart from breaking. "It's cool; I can always use more friends."

That was a complete lie and Trista knew it. Brady was faking it and chances were Paul hadn't told anyone in the pack there was a slim chance she was dating a vampire. He had no proof and hadn't been able to catch her yet. Brady walked Trista to her to a few classes and naturally it got back to Paul. Of course it would get back to Paul. Trista walked through the front door of her house after school and Paul stood in the kitchen smirking. Trista raised an eyebrow at her big brother. "Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?"

"Speaking of birds; a little birdie told me Brady walked you to a few of your classes today. I have to ask…did he imprint on you?" Paul couldn't stop the smirk.

Trista shook her head negatively. "Absolutely not; besides even if he did, nothing would come from it."

Paul's brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't anything happen? Brady is a good guy and part of the pack."

Trista rolled her eyes dramatically. "Duh, I don't look at Brady like that. I'm not looking to be someone's imprint Paul. I'm not going to live in La Push my whole life. I realize that you have to stay in La push because you are one of the protectors, but that isn't my life. I'm not going to be one of your pack brothers bungalow bunny, get married after high school and have 5 to 10 babies to pass the gene too. That's not me. That's you and your imprints grand plan; not mine."

Paul growled under his breath. "What's wrong with being an imprint? It was good enough for mom and Emily and every other imprint in the pack. Why isn't it good enough for you? Is it because your vampire boyfriend is putting ideas in your head to become one of them? I'm telling you right now if and when I find out who it is; I'm going to kill him. I promise. I swear on my life."

Trista shook her head. "Paul I'm sorry mom and dad died and you was forced to finish raising me, but since their funerals you've done nothing but shove the pack and your brothers and their imprints down my throat. I'm not a wolf or an imprint and I'm damn sure not part of the pack. I like that I have an extended family with them, but that is your life. Do you even get that I have a whole different life away from this house and away from the rez? I'm going to college after I graduate in May, and I'm going to get married someday, but you don't get to choose who I marry. And for right now, who I do or do not date is none of your business. I love you, you've been my best friend growing up, you've been my protector my whole life. If you suddenly want to forfeit being my protector then just tell me now. I'm sure I can ask someone else to protect me or I can protect myself."

Paul growled lowly. "Trista I will protect you until the day I die, but you need to understand…"

"No." Trista interrupted. "You need to understand. We are two different people and were always going to be two different people. We've never been the same and never will be." Trista turned and jogged upstairs and went into her room and closed the door.

For the remainder of the week, Brady walked Trista to her classes. They had always been friends. When he started phasing is when they grew apart fast because it was before she knew what was going on with him or her brother. She spent her mornings with Emmett and the remainder of her afternoons at school with Brady. They shared a lot of laughs and jokes and just had fun getting to know each other as friends again. All of this went on for a couple of months.

Trista found herself lying in the grass again with Emmett next to her. Actually her head was resting on his stomach and they couldn't stop laughing. For some reason the clouds in the skies were looking like dirty sex positions. It was either that or both of them were spending the day with their brains in the gutter. They'd spent so much time together they were really starting to share the same feelings for one another.

Last time Trista had spoken to Nyx apparently her relationship with Alec was getting HOT and HEAVY, though neither had ventured toward a sexual start yet.

Emmett chuckled; he loved to watch Trista blush. The pink tinge on her tan cheeks always made her look as if her skin was glowing. Emmett looked at his watch and frowned. "I hate to say this but you better get going. You've got an hour before your classes start."

Trista's frown matched Emmett as he stood and helped her to her feet. As always he walked her over to her car and opened the driver side door. And like always he backed her against the side of her Nissan as he leaned down and captured her lips in the softest of kisses. They had been officially seeing each other for the last seven months, and never let their sexual tension rule over their brains.

Paul was going to officially vomit. He couldn't BELIEVE he was seeing his sister kissing a dam vampire. Not to mention a CULLEN! "GET YOUR FILTHY LEECH LIPS OFF OF MY SISTER BLOOD SUCKER!"

Trista suddenly heard a ferocious growl just to the side of where they had been standing. She physically cringed. Her head snapped to the side and saw Paul walking from the trees in his cut off shorts. He was shaking from head to toe doing all he could to keep from phasing in Forks. It was forbidden to be in wolf form anywhere outside of the reservation.

Paul growled and watched as Emmett Cullen gripped her waist and pushed her behind him. "I wouldn't dare hurt her leech she's my sister."

Emmett hissed. "I don't care what you would or wouldn't do I'm not even going to let you get close to her. You've got the worst temper and I'm surprised you haven't phased and hurt your own imprint like Sam did."

Paul's shaking increased tenfold. "How dare you! You drink blood from anything with a pulse and you're going to stand there and accuse me of hurting my imprint or my sister. Just let my sister leave and I'll follow, but she won't be coming back here."

Trista rolled her eyes disgustedly. "What are you following me now or something?"

Paul growled as he glared at his own sister. "Trista get in the god damn car and go back to the rez. You are done here. You both are done here. I won't allow you to be with a bloodsucker, I don't care if he drinks human blood or animal blood. You need to be with your own kind. And no I haven't been following you. That's what I had him for."

Trista watched as her brother pointed to the trees behind him and watched as Brady walked out in cut off shorts as well. He was also shaking but not nearly as bad as Paul was.

Brady shook his head. "I can't believe you Trista. I knew you were seeing someone from Forks, but I didn't know you were with a damn vampire. Are you fucking crazy? In three seconds he could drain you dry and leave you for dead anywhere he damn well pleased."

Trista glared at her brother and her friend. "I can't believe you two. This whole time Brady I thought we were rekindling the friendship we lost when you started phasing. Now I see you've just been Paul's puppet the whole time. It's neither one of your businesses who I see. I don't care if he's a vampire or Dracula himself; hell he could be the king of England for all I care. You don't know how I feel and you damn sure don't know how he makes me feel. I don't understand how you all can be enemies; the Cullen's don't want to be monsters, why do you think they only drink animal blood? They want to stop regular vampires from killing humans, but you two and that stupid pack can only see it one way. You all are narrow minded idiots. And I'm almost ashamed to be part of the Quileute tribe."

Brady growled. "Trista, how the hell can you say that?"

Trista blinked as silent tears slid down her tan cheeks. "You all made me feel that way. The way you guys just hate the Cullen's because they are different than you. Yea they drink blood, but they haven't killed humans in centuries, not since the treaty was formed. It's sad you guys can form a plan with the Cullen's to get rid of the regular vampire's once and for all. No I guess it's easier for you to hate them; though I will NEVER understand why."

Trista spared a look towards Emmett as she squeezed his hand and patted the pocket over his chest where his cell phone was silently letting him know she's text or call him later. She watched as he nodded and made sure she got in her car and left for Forks safely.

As Emmett turned to face Paul and Brady he rolled his shoulders, trying to keep himself calm trying to remember that Paul was Trista brother no matter what.


	5. Ch 5 From Unhappy To Happy

**Chapter 5** – From Unhappy To Happy

Paul watched with narrowed eyes as Emmett rolled his shoulders. They both didn't dare step any closer to each other. It would start a fight that neither would be able to stop and they didn't want that. The treat had been in place for too long for either of them to fuck it up.

Emmett stared hard at Paul. "I want you to know something. I never pursued your sister. I accidentally bumped into her at a Forks football game one night and I apologized. I didn't know she was your sister, but I knew she was a girl from the reservation. I asked her for her phone number and she gave it to me. We've been seeing each other for seven months. I've never seen anyone so happy to even be talking to a vampire. Don't think we didn't discuss what would eventually happen if you ever found out; because we did. But honestly, she didn't care. You're sister is very stubborn, but she's also very head strong as well. She knows what she wants out of life and it's just happiness; and that's what I've been trying to give her. I was trying to give her something I didn't know even still existed in me until I met her."

Paul's breathing was labored. "I don't care what kind of bullshit you've been able to pull on my sister or lie to her to make her believe all the bullshit, but I want you to stay away from my sister."

Emmett nodded in understanding. "I haven't been the one coming to see her in La Push, if she comes to see me in Forks again. I will not push her away. I refuse too." Emmett shook his head as he turned and got into his Jeep and left.

Giggles filled the air. The whole field was fully of purple and pink flowers, but the giggles made it a beautiful place. Alec watched as Nyx twirled in circles in the field of flowers. It was her glorious giggles that were filling the air that surrounded them. Alec chuckled as he jumped up and walked in front of Nyx and waited until she ended up twirling into his arms. He immediately captured her lips in a crazy passionate kiss.

Nyx melted into his chest as her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. She couldn't help the moan that slipped past her lips. "Alec…" She could feel her heart beat as it started to thump hard and practically in her ears. Alec's hands gripped her jean covered hips a little tighter than normal, but not enough to hurt her.

"Phoenyx…I love your lips against mine." Alec whispered against her lips. He felt her smile against his lips as she pushed up on her toes and deepened the kiss. He loved it when she took charge of their kisses. She reminded him so much of Sarafina.

Sarafina was a beautiful Egyptian girl. She fell in love with Alec fast. Even after he revealed what he was to her. She told him it was the THRILL of the chase. She loved that he chased her and caught her. She was officially the first human he had ever fallen deeply in love with. He'd had a few vampire women who lit his icy temperature on fire, but none of them could hold a candle to Sarafina.

That was…until…he set eyes on Phoenyx; tan skin and insanely bubbly laugh; her beautiful bright smile and her beautiful emerald green eyes. There wasn't anything about her that he didn't like. Her body felt so soft in his hands as his finger dug into her hips. Nix was his everything. He had already told her the story of Sarafina.

On a trip to Egypt, with his sister Jane, somehow he'd met Sarafina and they'd fallen in love within a few hours. After a few months of long distance dating, Sarafina dropped everything in her life and moved to Volterra, Italy to be with him forever. She was going to go through a ceremony and they were going to be married and then he was going to change her and she'd be his forever. Apparently Jane had other ideas and didn't like the fact that her brother had fallen in love with a mortal. She referred to her as a stinky human girl on more than a few occasions. The night before Sarafina and Alec were to be married, he was called away on a Volturi emergency. When he returned sometime after mid-night, he found Sarafina lying in their bed. The blood had been drained from her body. The beautiful white wedding dress lay next to her body torn to shreds.

Alec had never been more heart broken as he was the night he had to burn his fiancés body with the left over threads of her wedding dress and then buried the ashes in an un-marked grave in the family cemetery plot. He didn't have to ask or accuse Jane; he already knew she was responsible for it. The look on Sarafina's face alone, he knew Jane had tortured her physically with her powers and then drained her. It was then that Alec decided he didn't want to be a monster anymore. He packed his bags and left Volterra; and never looked back.

Which was just about the same time Rosalie Cullen had shown up pledging her undying loyalty to the Volturi, at which point she produced the divorce papers from Emmett Cullen and then proceeded to pledge her unconditional love for Felix. Apparently when the Volturi had come to Forks on the grounds of going after the Cullen's to kill Renesmee; Rosalie had fallen for the strong silent brute of the group. They'd since been married and were a terrifying duo in the Volturi.

Nyx remembered the day Alec had sat her down and told her the truth about why he was no longer in the Volturi. She had felt so heartbroken for him she had nearly cried. She was pretty sure if he could cry he would've wept for the loss of his love. He was quick to reassure her that the love he had for Sarafina was different than the love he felt for her. And all she had to do was look in his beautiful amber colored eyes to know the truth. He'd given up human blood and went to animal blood and never went back.

Alec was too busy enjoying Nyx's lips against his that he didn't hear anyone walk up behind them. A deep menacing growl rumbled through a chest. The two of them jerked apart as Nyx turned around and her face went white as a ghost as she came face to face with her brother Jared.

Jared growled again. "I'm not sure why I'm even surprised, I get to catch you out whoring around. But of course I'm not sure what I'm more surprised about, that you're whoring around with someone outside of the tribe or that you're whoring around with a vampire. Phoenyx have you completely lost your mind; screwing around with a vampire. I always knew you were stupid, I just didn't realize you were this stupid."

Nyx rolled her eyes. "Jared, you've always been my big brother and I love you because you are my brother, but you have NO idea how long I've waited to say this. Go fuck yourself. You and Paul are one in the same with shoving the pack down our throats, well I'm done. I say I date who I want when I want and you can't do anything about it."

Jared growled as his body started shaking as if it were having a mini earthquake. "You make a fucking bet I'll go to mom and dad there is no way they want their daughter to be with a fucking leech."

Nyx stiffed a laugh, trying not to laugh in Jared's face. "Go ahead. Go to mom and dad just like you have your whole life. You've tried to rule over me ever since you started growing fur and a tail you fucking MUTT. You don't have any control over my life and you don't have a say so. The Cullen's have invited me to come live with them and go to school in Forks."

"You've got to be fuckin kidding me." Jared spit out through clenched teeth. The tremors were practically taking over his whole body. "Do mom and dad know?"

Nyx nodded as she felt Alec wrap his arm around her waist. "Yup, because see unlike you and the rest of the judgmental dogs in La Push, they know as long as I'm with Alec I'll be well taken care of. And I'll be completely loved unconditionally. No matter what happens. Mom and dad are putting my happiness first. You don't give a shit because you can't see past the fact that he's a vampire. If you took more than three seconds out of your life to really get to know Alec and the rest of the Cullen family you'd understand just how happy I've been lately. And how extremely unhappy I was before I had Alec in my life. If it's not happening to you in your life then it doesn't matter what happens to anyone around you. Jared you're selfish and I'm done with you."

Jared watched in complete horror as his sister turned around and got in Alec's car and drove away. Jared snarled out and within seconds he phased and tore off through the woods, he had to get to Paul's.

He needed to talk with Trista; he needed to talk with her now!


	6. Ch 6 Big Brother Realization

**Chapter 6** – Big Brother Realization

Trista was sitting in the middle of her bed and had already sent a text message to Emmett letting her know she made it home safely and was okay. She heard someone banging on the front door as she rolled her eyes and pushed her cell into her pocket and went downstairs. Obviously Paul wasn't home yet. Otherwise they'd be yelling at each other.

Trista walked over and opened the front door and was faced with Paul's best friend Jared. She rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "You're idiot twin isn't here." Trista pushed the door close.

Jared's hand palmed the front door to keep it from slamming in his face. 'No I want to talk with you. I need to ask you something."

Trista pulled her fingers through her hair as she stepped out onto the porch. "Go ahead."

Jared frowned. "Nyx said something to me earlier and I'm trying to figure out where she came up with it. She said 'If it's not happening to you in your life then it doesn't matter what happens to anyone around you.' The look on her face; I couldn't decipher it. But it was a look I had never seen on her face. Almost as if she was ashamed. Phoenyx has been my sister for almost eighteen years and she has NEVER been ashamed of anything that she has ever done in her life."

Trista chewed on her bottom lip as she sighed heavily. "Wow…I knew eventually I'd have to tell someone what happened. About five months after my parent's death, Nyx decided it was time for me to get off my ass and have a little fun. That weekend there was a huge party on the beach. We didn't drink or anything so don't think we did. We met these two juniors from our school and all four of us hit it off right away. They had been drinking but we didn't think anything of it. We all went for a walk in the forest and ended up by the cliffs you guys do your diving off of. It turned into one big make out session."

Jared's stomach was churning he could almost feel the bad news coming on. He watched as silent tears slid down Trista's cheeks. "What happened? Trista what happened next?"

Trista's bottom lip was quivering. "We decided each kissing couple needed their own private place to make out heavier. So me and the guy I was kissing walked into the trees and found a grassy area and sat down and continued to kiss. I thought it was all just good fun. Just a make out session and then he started touching my breasts. And I was trying to push his hands away and get up and leave and he was so strong. I could hear Nyx as she started to yell but I couldn't get to her. The guy forced his hand down my pants and he was totally getting off on me struggling and fighting him. It was almost as if the more I fought the more he was trying to get my pants off. As if he thought I was enjoying what he was doing to me."

Jared could feel his hands shaking. "What else happened?"

Trista wiped her eyes frustrated at the tears. "I finally got away from the jerk when I rammed my knee into his balls. I took off to find Nyx and by the time I found her, the guy had done the same exact thing to her only he had been much rougher on her and was bleeding. He punched her in the face when she bit him a couple of times to try and get him away from her. We called you and you answered said you were busy and hung up. We called Paul and he didn't even answer it just went to voicemail. By the time we reached the road, I had called Emily and she came and got us."

Jared growled as he stomped down the steps. "Emily knew and didn't tell us?"

Trista shook her head no. "No, Emily didn't ask any questions, she just helped us. When Nyx and I needed our brothers the most…"

"WE WEREN'T THERE FOR YOU!" Jared snarled out through a growl. His body was quaking from head to toe. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that everything Nyx does has a rebel edge to it and why she always seems to be fearless and defiant at the same time. Nyx always fighting me and you're always arguing with Paul; both of you dating vampires for Christ sake. It's not like the fucking pack ever did anything for either of you."

Trista scoffed. "It basically just turned our brothers into a couple of fur covered wolves. I already told Paul earlier. I'm not part of the pack, neither is Nyx. We both have different lives outside of La Push and the sooner you two start realizing that, the easier it will be on us to try and keep going on with our lives. You have to know once we graduate were both leaving, where it's for college or just to get the hell out of La Push. Either way we're out of here in May."

Jared shook his head no and Trista noticed the pained look on his face. "No, apparently the Cullen's have invited Nyx to live with them and finish her school up in Forks. Our parents know and said if it makes her happy than she can do as she pleases."

Trista nodded. "Yea I know. They gave me the same offer. I'm torn between Emmett Cullen and my idiot brother. I love Paul he's always been my brother and been there for me, but the months between when my parents died until today our fighting has just been getting worse and worse between us."

Paul couldn't believe what he was hearing. First he'd missed that his sister was sexually assaulted by some little high school fuck and he didn't answer his fucking phone. How did he fucking miss that? Shouldn't he have noticed something was different with her? Jesus he had really fucked up. He wasn't sure what really pissed him off more, the fact that he missed his little sister had been violated or the fact that the God damn Cullen's invited her into their home to live. He had to admit the sexual violation REALLY got under his skin and he could feel his wolf begging to be let out.

He was a sorry ass excuse for an older brother. His parents would've been so disappointed if they were still alive. They were probably rolling over in their grave as he was eavesdropping over Trista and Jared's conversation. Paul shook his head as he stepped from the trees. As soon as his eyes locked with Trista's she knew he'd heard the whole conversation. He watched as she stood from the steps and went back into the house, slamming the front door behind her as she went.

Paul looked at Jared who looked like he was sick to his stomach. Paul patted his shoulder. "Go on and phase, you look like you're about ready to explode." Paul watched as Jared nodded and jogged off into the trees. It hadn't even been three seconds before Paul heard the clothing tear and the growling. He turned towards the house and looked up at Trista's bedroom window. It had been her window her whole life growing up.

They had both been born and raised in the house and he was just now realizing it didn't matter how close they were growing up. The last almost two years since their parents had died it had all just completely fallen apart; Paul knew it was no one's fault but his own.

He tried to pull Trista into the pack, he figured if one of the guys imprinted on her then he wouldn't have to worry about protecting her forever. He wouldn't have to worry about her at all. But that wasn't the case. He knew she didn't want to have anything to do with the pack but he kept pulling and pulling. Trista being completely independent was pushing right back. She was exactly like him in the sense that she was independent and stubborn. But they both knew exactly what they wanted out of life.

Paul loved being a huge part of the pack and being with his imprint. He honestly wanted his little sister to love it too, he wanted her to love it as much as he did, but such wasn't the case. Trista didn't want to have anything to do with the pack. She wanted to go to college and get an education, she was an honor student for Christ sake and all Paul got an A in was wolfing out.

Paul knocked on Trista's bedroom door and heard her tell him to come in. Paul pushed open the door and saw Trista sitting on her bed with her knees in her chest. "I guess you think I'm the worst brother in the world; not to mention the biggest asshole you know. And you would be right on both accounts."

Trista looked up at Paul. "Stop beating around the bush, I know you heard my conversation with Jared. So what do you want?"

Paul frowned. "I don't really want anything. I just want to know why you didn't tell me what happened. I know I'm a terrible older brother but if you would've told me what happened, at least I could've…I couldn't done something. I could've gotten Jared and we could've hunted those little pricks down and beat them within an inch of their lives. What happened to you two was unacceptable and uncalled for. It happened here on the rez no wonder you two are trying to get out of here so bad. I know I've been a prick since mom and dad died and I never meant to come off like that. But raising you was left to me as my responsibility and I didn't want to let mom and dad down. Or let you down as well."

Paul ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he sighed heavily. "I know that's all I've done since their deaths is let you down and I know I've let them down. Hell I even let myself down. Everything I promised myself I would be to you; I was just lying to myself the whole time. I was trying to be something I'm not. This whole time you've been dating Emmett, I should've known he wasn't forcing you to be with him and I shouldn't have been trying to force you into being with someone in the pack. I'm so sorry Trista. I know it's going to take me a lot longer than you'd like but where ever you go for college and whoever you marry you will have my support. You have my full big brother loving support. Whatever you do with your life from here on out; I support you fully."

"Even if you don't approve of any of my choices and HATE every decision I make?" Trista had to ask, she had to make sure he wasn't lying to her and just trying to bullshit his way through their discussion.

Paul chuckled as he nodded. "Yes, I swear on my life. I love you Trista; I'll always love my baby sister, even if you aren't a baby anymore. You're an adult and can make your own choices. And I'm going to have to live with them."

Paul stood up as he walked over to Trista and kissed her forehead softly. "Why don't you get some rest and then go see Emmett in the morning. I know you'll feel better; since he seems to be able to make you so happy." Paul watched as she nodded and slipped into bed. Paul left her room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Hoping he had said the right things.


	7. Ch 7 A Little Loving

**Chapter 7** – A Little Loving

Emerald green eyes scanned the bed room. It was so nice and the whole smelled so wonderful and she felt so welcomed. Nyx walked over and pressed the palm of her hand to the cool glass pane as she stared out the window. A hand gripped her waist as she was pulled from her thoughts and looked over her right shoulder and smiled back at Alec.

Alec couldn't stop the smile that spread across his red lips. Alec couldn't believe he was lucky to find true love twice in his life. Alec leaned down and brushed his lips against Nyx's neck, cheek, tip of her nose and finally he captured her lips. Nyx turned around as Alec's arms went around her waist and he deepened the kiss. When they both reluctantly pulled away from each other's addictive lips; Alec pressed his forehead against Nyx as he stared in her eyes.

Nyx couldn't stop the soft smile on her lips. Alec had helped her move her belongings into the Cullen's house. She had been there for a couple of days and had never felt so welcome and loved at the same time. Alec couldn't help capturing her addictive lips one more time with his.

Nyx felt Alec as he guided her back and as they slowly lay back against the bed, Alec's arms went around her, as his lips were nuzzling her neck; as Nyx was kissing his neck and ears softly. Alec moved his hand down around her waist and clutched her tighter, still kissing and feeling. Nyx shuddered when he pulled away. He smiled, looking at her and then ran the tip of his finger along her lips. They were just enjoying each other as the rain made a soft tapping noise on the skylights in the bedroom.

Looking down, Alec saw her breasts silently rising up and down as she breathed. Leaning in again, Alec, started to kiss and lick along her jaw, down her neck. So soft and warm was his mouth that she felt the need between her legs growing. His lips traced a path along her collar bone and then down lower, until he reached the fabric of her shirt. Alec pulled down her neckline and started to softly kiss the tops of her breasts. He felt her fingers softly run through his hair, and heard her soft sigh.

Nyx slowly turned in his arms so she could face him. She felt his lips once more come crashing down on hers, as they roughly explored each other's mouths. She ran her hands along his back, gripping at his shirt. Alec's mouth moved and he kissed her once more down her jaw and neck, lowering towards her chest. She leaned back and let him lower her down onto the bed.

Nyx felt the hem of her shirt being pulled up, and a soft and powerful hand glide up her inner left thigh. Gasping, Nyx clutched onto Alec's shoulder harder as his mouth played on her clothed breasts, and also as she felt his hand slide up closer to her wet desire.

Alec moved back up to her mouth as he found what he was seeking. Pulling back the folds of fabric of her jeans and panties, he found the swollen lips of her wet desire. He pulled away from her face and looked into her eyes, as he gently slid one finger in the warmth and wetness. But not too far he was well aware that he was starting to lust after her and he had no intentions of hurting her.

She gave a small groan and shut her eyes with pleasure as he rubbed softly, teasing her so gently that her breath was just barely above normal. Alec found that secret spot and gently played with it, watching her silently groan and gasp as she felt the need in her growing. Giving butterfly kisses across her face he withdrew his fingers and sank her into another deep inviting kiss.

Nyx felt herself being pulled up again, her head swimming with desire and lust. She relished being held in Alec's arms. He pressed against her, and Nyx could feel the swelling erection underneath his jeans, begging to be let out. "Turn around," Alec whispered, and he gently turned her so that she was facing him. Nyx felt those strong hands, slowly sliding the shirt up along her body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alec moved his hands gently over her arm, pushing the fabric off her body; letting the shirt and bra fall to the hardwood floor. Giving a smile, Alec rubbed her breast with his hand and kissed her. He felt the hardness of her nipple grow underneath his palm. Then ran his hands down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them and her panties down her long legs.

Moving back on the bed, he revealed his beautifully sculpted chest and hard nipples, as he discarded his shirt and jeans. Nyx reached down and looked up to him as she knelt and he knew what she was about to do. Silently and so gently Nyx took the tip of his desire into her mouth, kissing and licking it. Alec fisted his hands into the comforter and gave a soft moan as she took in more of his need. Running her hands up his thighs and massaged them, causing him to moan louder under her torture. Nyx took it in more, but then withdrew, licking up a bead of moisture that escaped the tip.

Nyx drew up to face Alec, her hard nipples brushing against the now damp flesh of his chest. Drawing him into a hard passionate kiss, she felt his aching cock against her lower stomach. Pulling back, she then sat down on the bed. "Make love to me, Alec?" she said in a whisper. Alec then leaned down to plant a kiss on her swollen lips, slowly making that now familiar trail of kisses down her neck. Cupping her left breast, he suckled on her nipples, leaving them even harder than before. Alec heard her sigh, and felt her fingers in his silken hair.

Lower he went down her chest and to her stomach, and Nyx felt her pulse racing faster as he found another new spot to explore. Shutting her eyes Nyx felt those strong fingers part the lips of her swollen desire. He quickly found that spot which made her groan and shudder with just the slightest touches. Alec's tongue played with her and teased her mercilessly, causing her to cry out louder, and feel things that she could never possibly have imagined before. He teased her so that Nyx was near the edge, but not quite. Nyx felt a finger enter her tight opening, and, groaning loudly, Nyx gripped Alec's head.

Feeling the familiar sensations, she pulled Alec away from her, and shifted back into the bed. Seeing Alec kneeling before her made her heart stop. The moonlight gave him a soft glow. Looking into her eyes, Alec positioned himself just right, and slowly entered her.

A gasp came from her lips as Nyx felt his erection filling her, slightly rubbing against her barrier, and giving her ultimate ecstasy. Nyx shifted slightly to get the best feel. Leaning down, Alec kissed her and Nyx felt him withdraw ever so slightly, and then filled her again. He was her everything; he had been her everything for the last few months. She'd given him her virginity 5 months ago when they first started dating...there was nothing more in the world she wanted to give him.

Alec knew his vampire strength could harm Nyx if he wasn't careful; he was desperately trying to be careful. It would kill him if he harmed even one hair on her head. Alec steadied himself inside of her...She felt so good; the exquisite sensations caused by the caresses of her strong lover so incredible as to make her feel that they couldn't be real. Alec started slowly, and then started to increase his pace...he pumped harder into her, his cries and groans a mixture with hers. Her tight hot opening giving him so much pleasure, he leaned in and kissed her neck fervently, pumping harder into her, filling her.

With a hoarse cry, the world seemed to stop for her, and the spasms and waves of such pleasure crashed down on her, pushing everything else from existence. Left breathless, Nyx felt Alec stiffen and heard him cry out, the last few intense thrusts he felt that blinding, earth shattering bliss of sensations as he climaxed just as hard as she had.

All was still, except for the heavy breathing of the two lovers.

Finally, Alec withdrew and laid himself down beside his beloved, giving her a small kiss. Looking into his eyes, Nyx lightly traced his red lips, and brushed back the mussed hair. Such beauty and power lay there. Curling his arm around her body, Alec held her close and kissed her one last time, and held her until she fell asleep.

No words needed to be spoken to say how they felt about each other.


	8. Ch 8 Under Attack

**Chapter 8** – Under Attack

Grey eyes stared out at the ocean; Trista wished just once Emmett could come to the beach and sit with her without the pack needing to go after him. Walking along the beach without shoes on and just soaking up the sun without Emmett having to hide because of his glitter looking skin.

The sound of footsteps in the sand approaching Trista brought her out of her own thoughts. She looked up and saw Brady standing next to her. She rolled her eyes as she stood up and shook her head at him. "Go away Brady."

Brady scoffed. "What? You can make up and forgive Paul as long as he agrees with you about dating some leech. You can't even date one of your own Trista? You have to date someone who is an enemy of this tribe."

"No you're just pissed because I won't date you. Get over it and grow the fuck up. So big deal I don't have feelings for you Brady. You're like my little brother for Christ sake." Trista practically spat at him.

Brady growled as he grabbed her upper arm. "I'm only a year younger than you Trista; I'll be the same age as you in a month. What the fuck is so wrong with me offering to be with you? I like you. I've liked you for a long time I just never said anything to you."

Trista was trying to wrench her arm out of Brady's grip. "Offering to be with me? I'm not some kind of door prize to be won like a game Brady. I'm a human being. My brother is not out scouting up a husband for me and I'm not looking to get married anytime soon. Now let go of me and leave me the fuck alone."

Brady could feel his temper working overtime as he was trying to control the tremors going through his body. "That's right you just can't wait to run off and wrap those whore legs around Emmett Cullen. I bet he just makes your little whore eyeballs roll into the back of your head." Brady squeezed her upper arm a little tighter. "I bet you are covered in bite marks under your clothing from where you've let him suck your whore blood while he fucks you like the whore you beg to be treated as."

Trista couldn't get Brady to let go of her arm and was suddenly over his bullshit as she growled under her breath and reared back and kicked him in the balls. He yelped out as he let go of her arm and dropped down to his knees. "Maybe next time I tell you to let go; you'll actually listen to me."

Trista turned and jogged off, when she abruptly heard a menacing growl come from behind her. She stopped in her tracks as she spun around she came face to face with Brady's ash-brown fur covered wolf. Trista eyes grew wider as she watched Brady stalk towards her. Trista took off running through the trees; somehow she got turned around in the woods and ended up popping out of the tree line at the cliffs.

Trista stopped just at the edge of the cliff; she spun around on her heels when she heard the growl behind her. She watched as Brady cleared the trees on the cliff. She started to take a step back, but remembered the cliff was directly a step behind her and froze in place.

Trista watched as Brady reared back and swiped out at her, she moved to the side and desperately tried not to fall over the cliff at the same time, but Brady's claw caught her right calf. A blood curdling scream ripped from her lips as she fell to the ground. Her calf felt like it was on fire from the back of her knee to her ankle. Trista rolled herself into a ball, suddenly she heard another growl; she looked up and saw a sandy colored wolf. "Seth!"

The sandy colored wolf looked over at Trista and he was growing rapidly aware of what the hell was going on, Seth reared back and charged at Brady. The two wolves started tearing at each other rolling all over the cliff, they'd come close to Trista more than a few times, but Seth changed the direction. The two of them abruptly rolled off the cliff and fell fifty feet down into the ocean.

Trista sat up as she looked over the edge as she watched both boys' heads break the surface of the cold water. She watched as Seth left Brady in the water as soon as he was on the sand he phased and took off running. Not even more than three minutes later, Seth stepped from the trees in his human form in on his shorts.

Seth ran over to Trista, carrying his t-shirt he knelt down next to her as he carefully pulled away the shredded blood soaked jean pant leg from around the wound on her calf, he gingerly wrapped the t-shirt around her calf and then proceeded to tie it tightly. He knew he had to stop the bleeding or there was a possibility she could bleed to death, he was trying to keep her from going into shock already.

Seth looked up from wrapping her calf and looked at Trista and noticed her tanned skin was turning pale. Seth cupped her cheeks as her grey eyes snapped up and locked with Seth's. All of a sudden everything came crashing down around Seth. No! No! This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen to him, not right now. How could he possible imprint right now? What the hell was going on? He'd known Trista forever and NOW he imprinted on her? Seth's mind was racing a thousand miles a minute as he realized he had never actually looked in Trista's eyes before. This had actually been the first time.

Seth shook the cobwebs from his head as he scooped Trista into his arms and ran as fast as he could. He wasn't far from his own truck as he carried her to the truck and took her to Forks hospital. On the way he called Sam because he knew he would be able to get a hold of Paul and everyone else.

~30 Minutes Later~

Seth was pacing the hallway of the emergency room waiting area. He couldn't help chewing on his thumb as he just wished Sam or Emily or hell anyone from the pack would get there already damn it. He continued to pace back and forth. "Seth!" A female voice said breaking him out of his thoughts. Seth looked up and noticed Sam and Emily jogging down the hallway towards him.

Emily walked up as she touched Seth's shoulder, she noticed he had been frowning and his frown deepened when she touched him. "What's happened Seth?"

Seth shook his head negatively. "I'm not sure exactly what the hell happened. I was on patrol when I felt Brady phase in and he was cussing and growling. I couldn't understand anything he was grumbling about. Suddenly his thoughts flashed to Trista who was standing in front of him and when she took off running; he took off running after her. By the time I got to the cliffs where he had chased her to, she was laying on the ground bleeding and Brady was advancing on her again so I just charged him. I didn't know what else to do."

Sam's hands were firmly planted on his hips. "What happened after that?"

Seth sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We rolled around scrapping and we nearly rolled over her a couple of times before we finally rolled off the cliff. Once we hit the water we both phased back and got out of the ocean. Brady planted his ass in the sand; I phased again and ran back to the top of the cliff as fast as I could, once I got to Trista I wrapped my t-shirt around her leg and brought her here."

Emily noticed Seth had not made eye contact with neither her nor Sam, since they'd arrived. She gripped his chin between her thumb and index knuckle and pulled his face down so his eyes locked with hers. "What aren't you telling us honey?"

Seth frowned again as he rolled his red lips together. "I have a small problem Em."

It was Emily's turn to frown. "Well whatever it is sweetie we can help you. What happened?"

"I finally imprinted." Seth muttered out loud.

Emily beamed brightly as she squeezed Seth's arm. "Seth there is nothing wrong with that. That's great sweetie."

Seth shook his head. "No; no it is NOT great Em. It's just the opposite of great. It's terrible. The girl I imprinted on is in love with someone else. I'm almost sure of it. Actually I know for a fact she is in love with someone else."

Sam's eyebrow came together. "How can you be so sure Seth?"

Seth growled. "Because I imprinted on Trista and she's in love with Emmett Cullen. That's how I can be sure."

Sam and Emily watched as Seth took off down the hall and out of the hospital. Emily frowned as she looked up at Sam. "What's going to happen now?"

Sam shook his head negatively. "I don't know baby. I honestly don't know." Sam pulled Emily into his side as they both turned and saw Paul jogging up to them. Both of them knowing explaining what Brady did to Paul's little sister was NOT going to be fun and potentially life threatening for Brady; not that anyone would be able to blame Paul for whatever he did to his pack brother as revenge.


	9. Ch 9 Tremors & Revenge

**Sorry It's taking me so long ya'll but I've got a damn head cold and I'm a little slower when I'm sick. Here's the next installment! Enjoy!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 9** – Tremors & Revenge

Paul had seen Emily walk away from Sam as he skidded to a stop in front of his alpha. "What's going on Sam? What happened with Trista?"

Sam held his hands out in front of himself. "Calm down. Emily went to go check on Trista's status. Let's find out how she's doing and then me and you are going to go for a walk and I'll explain what happened, but then we'll have to discuss a few other things. But you have to keep a cool head until we find out everything."

Paul raised an eyebrow towards Sam. "Why do we need to find out everything? Sam what happened exactly?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not sure exactly. We only have half of the story from Seth because he only caught the last half of the scene in his wolf form."

Paul ran his hands through his hair. "So where is Seth?"

Before Sam could answer Emily walked up as she smiled softly and lightly touched Paul's forearm. "They got her wound cleaned out and stitched up. She lost a lot of blood and she seems to be doing better then they expect for someone who was attacked by a BEAR." Emily emphasized the word 'bear' for Paul so he would catch on and not freak out until Sam could get him out of the hospital to explain what Seth had told him.

Paul frowned. "I want to see her."

Emily nodded. "They said to give them about ten or fifteen minutes to get her into a room and you can go see her."

"And then you two will stop the secret mission impossible code talking and tell me what hell happened to my little sister?" He was getting irritated because no one would just tell him what happened. He didn't even know what the hell to expect when he went in to see her.

Sam nodded as a nurse stepped out by the nurse's station and said they could to back and see Trista. Paul jumped up and followed the nurse to his sister's room. Sam held Emily back so Paul could see her alone, because he had a hunch that once he saw the condition Trista was in he would be joining Paul outside in the tree line trying to calm him down and would have to have Emily stay with Trista.

Paul didn't realize he was holding his breath as he walked into Trista hospital room. His heart fell from his chest and into his stomach as he let out the breath. Her normally tan skin was so pale; even her red lips were pale. She looked so small in the huge hospital bed. Her hair was fanned out around the pillow and he noticed her right leg was wrapped from her knee to her ankle. Hell even her tan toes were a pale pink color.

Paul attention went to the nurse as she stepped up to his side. "She's going to be out for a while. Dr. Cullen gave her some pain meds so she'll sleep through the night. She's lucky the bear didn't try to swipe at her again. Or even luckier it didn't hit any major arteries she could've easily bled out. She should make a full recovery." Paul could only nod in understanding.

Paul could feel the tremors as they started to slowly move through his body the closer he walked to the side of the bed. He reached out and touched her hand and it was cold to the touch. He was controlling his breathing and his shaking about as well as anyone in his position could at this point. Paul leaned over and brushed his lips across her forehead. He dealt with all he could as he walked out of the room; all he could do was glare at Sam as he passed him and Emily in the hall. "I'll meet you outside. Emily you'll stay with her right?"

Emily nodded. "Of course sweetie."

Sam leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "I'll see you in a while. I'm not sure how long this is going to take."

Emily nodded knowing it was about to just be all bad with the guys in the pack.

As soon as Paul got inside the tree line, he'd barely gotten his short off without destroying them as he phased into his silvery-grey wolf, a few minutes later he was joined by Sam in the form of a pitch black wolf.

'_You had better start explaining Sam and FAST' _He growled out the last part of his demand.

Any other time Sam would've given him an alpha growl for him to watch his tone, but given the circumstances he would be 'ginger' about any of his reactions. _'Apparently Seth was on patrol when he felt Brady phase and he was cussing about something and when Seth got to his thought he could see Trista running from Brady, he heard her scream out and by the time he figured out he had her cornered on the cliffs, Brady had swiped out and clawed her leg. Seth saw Brady was about to attack her again and he attacked Brady, they wrestled around and fell off the cliff, but Seth went back to Trista immediately and wrapped her leg and brought her to the hospital.'_

'_WHAT!' _Paul couldn't hold the snarl in as he growled ferociously. _'I swear as God as my witness I'm going to beat that little punk black and blue and just before he'd done healing I'm going to beat him three or four more times; maybe even five or six times. I haven't decided.'_

Sam grumbled as he tried to keep himself calm, he could just FEEL the anger rolling off of Paul in waves. _'Just please try not to kill the kid. Crushes are not easy to get over. I'm sure that had something to do with their altercation. You handle it from the big brother prospective and once you're finished I'll handle it the alpha way.'_

'_I promise nothing!'_ Paul scoffed rather smarmily as he turned and tore out through the woods back to La Push. He hoped Brady had told his parents he loved them this morning because he might not make it home tonight; at least not if Paul had anything to do with it.

Blackened onyx eyes watched as the ash brown wolf walked through the trees un-expectantly. Brady had no clue what was about to happen to him as Paul slowly belly crawled through the tall grass as he watch as Brady broke through the trees and walked through the tall grass in the meadow. Paul could feel himself shaking with anticipation as he clenched his teeth to keep himself from jumping too soon.

Brady was patrolling but he knew as soon as Paul found out what he'd done to Trista he was going to get his ass handed to him. He had stopped by the house and told his parents what was going on and that if he came home tore up not to get upset with Paul. Once he explained why they completely understood.

Paul watched as Brady yet again moved closer to his position as the tall grass hid him well. Paul sucked in a breath and when Brady was two feet from him he clenched his teeth even tighter as he suddenly leapt from the tall grass and dug his claws into the ash brown wolf as Brady yelped out when he felt Paul's teeth clamp down into his neck and he jerked his head back and forth.

Paul's words of anger were echoing in his head as he took every bite and jerk on his fur covered skin; Paul's claws dug into his side. Paul pinned Brady to the ground as his teeth secured onto his neck, with one paw on his snout and the other on his chest. _'What the fuck we're you thinking when you decided to attack my sister like a wild animal? How dare you think that it is acceptable to treat another pack member's family that way! I don't care if you had a crush on her or if you imprinted on her, whatever she decides is still HER choice. Not yours; you flea bitten mongrel. My baby sister is sitting in a hospital and her leg looks like it was ran over with a cheese grater all because you lost your temper with her.'_

'_But she…' _ Brady tried to reason but was cut off when Paul started jerked his head back and forth again; causing Brady to yelp out as he felt the fur covered skin rip open slightly.

'_I don't care what she said or did to you; you had NO RIGHT to put your filth paws on her! I don't care how long it takes for me to get it through that thick skull of yours, but you will not treat anyone in this pack or anyone in this packs family the way you did my sister EVER AGAIN! Are we clear DOG?'_

Brady didn't say anything he kept his mouth shut.

Paul jerked his head back and forth again. _'If you don't answer me I will make you suffer more I swear on my life. You're in enough trouble as it is, Sam WILL be dealing with you as the alpha and you WILL OBEY every last fucking thing he instructs you to do or I will finish you…The only reason I'm not doing so now is because Trista wouldn't want it that way. It doesn't matter what you did to her, she will forgive you even though I may never.'_

'_I will do anything Sam asks. I will apologize to Trista and do anything to help her. I swear on my life Paul.' _Brady was starting to finally realize that family was everything to the pack. He'd forgotten Trista and Paul were all each other had since their parents passing. Had he seriously hurt Trista it would've been cause for Paul to literally end his existence.

'_You're really lucky fucking mutt.' _Paul muttered as he twisted his teeth in Brady's fur one last time before he released him and turned to walk away, but stopped and saw him lying on the ground still and just to add insult to injury he kicked out his back foot and popped Brady in the snout.

Paul tore back through the trees at top speeds trying to get back to Forks desperately to get back to Trista. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her there at the hospital by herself; if for any reason she woke up during the middle of the night he wanted to be sure and be there for her.


	10. Ch 10 The Imprint & The Letter

**Chapter 10** – The Imprint & The Letter

Paul sat watching Trista as her chest went up and down slowly. Her breathing was completely even as she slept peacefully. Paul could only hope what Brady did to her didn't plague her with nightmares. He remembered the nightmares she had when their parents first died, there were a few nights he slept in her room on the floor, just so he could make sure he was close for her.

Paul knew he didn't tear into Brady nearly enough, but he knew Trista. She might have been mad at Brady for whatever he'd done and she might even be mad for him clawing her, but she would forgive him. Because that was just the way Trista was.

"How is she?"

Paul's head snapped to the doorway and saw Seth standing there. He must be losing his touch he didn't even hear the kid walk up. Paul shook his head. "Dr. Leech gave her enough pain meds for her to sleep through the night. She's been sleeping peacefully so far. The nurse she said she was lucky. Brady didn't hit any major arteries. Dr. Bloodsucker said he did some fancy stitching and is pretty sure there will be minimal scarring." Paul looked up and noticed Seth was shaking slightly. Paul stood up and looked at the kid. "Pup what's wrong?"

Seth just shook his head negatively. He couldn't keep his intense brown eyes off of her prone body as she laid there motionless. He'd never noticed how beautiful she was until now. Her long waist length raven hair that looked like spun silk and beautiful red lips that she never covered up with lipstick, just clear shiny gloss every once in a while. She had haunting grey eyes that he suddenly couldn't keep off his mind. He remembered the fear in them when Brady had hurt her; when he had hurt his imprint.

Paul gripped Seth's shoulder and watched as his brown eyes snapped to meet Paul onyx eyes; he was suddenly aware what had transpired between the pup and his little sister. Paul's free hand gripped Seth's other shoulder as he turned him to look at him full. "Seth, did you imprint on Trista?"

Seth's lips trembled slightly as his eyes drifted back over to see his imprint lying in bed because someone he considered a brother had attacked her. Seth felt Paul shake him slightly as his eyes snapped back to Paul.

"Did you imprint on her Seth?"

Seth blinked a couple of times as he nodded. "Yes I did. She's going to hate me Paul. She wants to be with Emmett. There's no way I can make her choose between us. So I just won't tell her. If she wants Emmett she can have him. I refuse to make her feel guilty about anything. She didn't ask for this and neither did I. And I refuse to force this on her."

Paul frowned. "You need to tell her Seth. She's going to have the dreams about you and wonder why." Paul saw the flash of sadness that came over Seth's eyes as he watched him shake his head negatively back and forth.

Seth shook his head as he pushed Paul's hands off his shoulders and started backing away from him. Seth's eyes looked over at Trista. "If anyone is going to tell her it will be me. But I'm never going to tell her. And neither are you. No one is allowed to tell her; no one." Seth backed out of the hospital room as he ran down the hall like his shorts were on fire.

Paul watched as Seth ran out of the front doors of the hospital and off into the tree line. A few minutes later the sound of a pain filled howl nearly shook the foundation of the hospital. Paul turned back and looked at Trista. He sat down and took her hand into his as he leaned back against the chair. His eyes drifted shut slowly.

A knock on the door brought Paul out of his sleeping coma as he jumped up when he saw Emmett standing in the doorway. Damn it he really WAS slipping he didn't even smell the leech approaching his sisters hospital room. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 3 AM. "What's up man?"

Emmett held up his hands. "Carlisle told me what happened. I figured I'd come when she didn't have a crowd of wolves in the room. I can always come back if you'd like."

Paul shook his head, the stench of the vampire who was standing in his sister's room and looking at her longingly was starting to get to his nose. "No, I need to get some coffee. Stay as long as you want." Paul spared one last look at Trista and left the room. He REALLY didn't want to leave her alone with him, but knew he could trust the leech. Paul walked down to the waiting room and got a cup of coffee. It tasted like boiling tar, but it was so strong he wouldn't need to sleep for the next five days.

Emmett's golden eyes looked down at Trista. Somehow he couldn't get past the fact that this was his entire fault. He knew eventually one of the younger wolves was going to go after her for being with a vampire. They didn't have as good control over their anger like the older wolves did.

For the last few weeks Emmett had seen how Alec had suddenly changed his mind about being with a human and had returned to Volterra Italy and left Phoenyx behind. Esme and Carlisle loved having another person in the house to love and fawn over. Emmett could hear her crying through the walls of the Cullen house and would periodically go in and hold her as she cried in his lap.

He wasn't sure what Nyx was going to do but it seemed as though she was fairly comfortable with everyone in the Cullen house hold. Nyx and Alice often went shopping and she even rough housed with Emmett and Jasper. They were careful with her, but for the most part she could take anything they dished out.

Emmett's thought process went back to Trista as he looked over her soft fragile body as she lay in the middle of the hospital bed. He knew he had to end things with Trista. He knew no matter how much she fought with her brother she belonged on the rez with her ONLY family. He cared for her more than his own life and if it came down to choosing to change her or let someone rip him apart; he'd choose his own demise over making her into a soulless monster like him and the rest of his family.

Emmett leaned over and gently kissed her soft lips as his thumb ran across the back of her hand. He pulled a white envelope from his back pocket and placed it on the night table next to her hospital bed. He knew that letter was going to explain everything and he'd be sure to let Paul know he didn't want her to read it until Paul got her home. Emmett gave her one last glance as he turned and headed down the hallway in search of Paul to tell him about the letter.

The following morning, Paul watched as the nurse was getting Trista's paperwork in order so he could sign everything as Emily was in the room helping her get dressed. Sam nudged Paul as he looked over. "So what did Emmett say to you last night?"

Paul frowned. "He didn't say much just that he left an envelope for Trista and not to have her read it until she got home. I'm almost scared for what it says. I was going to read it, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. It's her letter and it's her business but something tells me it's not going to be good; not even a little. I will do as he asked."

An hour later, Paul carried Trista into the house as Sam had her crutches. Emily followed in the back with a casserole and muffins that she'd made. She put everything in the fridge. Paul set Trista on the couch and propped up her right leg with a soft pillow under it so it wouldn't irritate her stitches. As he stood up straight he handed her a white envelope.

Trista narrowed her eyes as she took it and looked up at her brother. "What's this?"

Paul shook his head. "It's from Emmett; he asked me to give it to you when I got you home. I'm going to do a quick patrol with Sam. Emily is going to stay with you until I get back."

Trista nodded as Paul leaned over and kissed her forehead and took off out the door. Emily walked into the living room and sat in a chair as Trista's eyes wondered down to the envelope sitting on her lap.

Emily smiled softly. "Go ahead and read it honey. He didn't write it for it to sit in that envelope. I'll go warm up a couple of muffins with butter for you and make you some warm tea."

Trista nodded. "Thanks Em." Trista watched as Emily vacated the room to give her some privacy as she picked up the envelope and opened it. She pulled out the white paper and un-folded it and saw the Cullen Crest on the top of the paper. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as her eyes began to glide across the paper.

**_Hey Beautiful,_**

**_I know this is probably the most chicken shit way to tell you anything, but I don't think we should see each other anymore. I know no matter how much you fuss and fight with Paul, at the end of the day he is still your brother and he is still going to be the only member of your family in your life. You belong on the rez and you always have. The rez is your family and you should have never picked your brothers mortal enemy over your family._**

**_I still care for you, but we both know it wasn't love. No matter how much we wanted it to be love, it just wasn't there. We spent eight wonderful months together, and shared a thousand kisses or more, but there is a huge difference in being in love with someone and just caring for them greatly. And we both know what we had wasn't love. When I found out about your accident with one of the younger pups, I knew it had something to do with me. I NEVER want you to be in a position to get hurt again because you're with me. I refuse to be the reason you get hurt._**

**_I know with me out of the way, you can go back to having a normal life. A life you can't possibly have as long as you are with a blood sucking demon. I know you accepted me and all of my faults and I accepted you, but you're only human and you didn't know the darker side of my life. But I already knew eventually you were going to want me to change you into what I am and there is no way in HELL I could ever do that to you._**

**_This isn't a life style; it isn't a life at all._**

**_I want us to remain friends because honestly now that I've had you in my life, I can't imagine not continuing to have you there. I want you to know if you ever need anything all you have to do is call my cell I'll be there in seconds; no matter what. And you know you can still come see Phoenyx as much as you want; I'm pretty sure she is still going to visit you ever chance she gets. Esme said there is always an open invitation to our home for you._**

**_Take Care Always,_**

**_Emmett_**

Emily walked back into the living room and she noticed Trista had silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She grabbed the box of tissues and handed one to her. "Is everything okay sweetie?"

Trista nodded. "About as good as can be expected; Emmett and I aren't together anymore. I sort of knew it was going to come down to this. He asked me to move in with him and the rest of the Cullen's and finish my senior year in Forks."

Emily frowned. "What was your answer?"

Trista shook her head as she whipped her endless tears. "I couldn't answer him. And I didn't have a reason to say no or a reason to say yes. I mean Paul and I had made up and I literally couldn't think of one reason to move in with Emmett and the others. Phoenyx, yea she's always been unhappy on the rez and in the Rez School and everything just seems to fit perfectly for her to be there. Even when she called me a couple of weeks ago to tell me Alec left her to go back to the Volturi. She was sad about it, but she absolutely loves living with the Cullen's and she's NEVER been so happy in her entire life. I don't care if she becomes one of them, she's always going to be my best friend and her happiness is all I've ever wanted for her."

Emily smiled softly as she grabbed another tissue and helped wipe the tears away. "You're a good friend Trista. I think you are wise beyond your years. Once your leg heals and you get past the crap with Brady. I think you'll find someone who makes you happy; someone who will be not only good to you, but for you as well."

Too bad she didn't realize it was going to be in the form of someone she considered a friend. The next few months until graduation was going to be extremely interesting to say the least.


	11. Ch 11 Life Saving Thanks

**Chapter 11** – Life Saving Thanks

A few weeks after Christmas, La Push was covered in a blanket of billowy white snow. Paul had noticed since Trista's leg had healed, she wore pants more and wouldn't allow anyone to see her leg. If she wore skirts she'd have knee high boots on because they covered the back of her leg where the three scars Brady had left on her once flawless skin. He also noticed she'd been taking a lot of walks alone. Seth had appointed himself as her watcher. He was so quiet she never realized she had a super silent protector watching over her.

Sam had not let Paul and Brady patrol together since the incident. Paul kept threatening to finish the job he'd started and Brady would roll his eyes and taunt him telling him they were empty threats. Everyone in the pack knew Paul's threats were anything but empty but he was holding himself back due to Trista's request. She just wanted to forget about what happened and he knew if he attacked Brady she would knew why he exploded at the kid.

Meanwhile Brady was doing yard work for every pack member, every pack members imprint, not to mention every council members as well. Mowing lawns, racking leaves, cleaning the gutters, weed eating and even trimming bushes and trees. He was only allowed over at Paul and Trista's when they weren't there. It was his punishment for attacking a pack brother's family member. He was to be there once a week until he graduated high school which he still had a year a half left. Not to mention he had to deal with the embarrassment of wearing a pink girly apron and helping Emily for every pack meal; all the while keeping his distance from Trista and Paul.

Intense onyx eyes watched as she sat on a rock at the cliffs after she'd brushed the snow from it. Her knees were tucked into her chest as she looked down at the icy waters below. She looked lost in complete thought; she looked as though she was a million miles away. She'd looked towards the trees a few times and he could see her curious grey eyes searching to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed. Paul couldn't believe how much she looked like their mom. From her long black hair to the way she spoke to him sometimes; even down to the grey eyes. Their mother had the same haunting grey eyes. He wasn't really sure how the grey eyes factored into their genes. But Paul had inherited their father's onyx eyes.

Trista had never been afraid of anything or anyone in her entire life. But ever since she'd been attacked by Brady she was terrified to see him again or even see one of the guys in their wolf form again. She was still having nightmares, but she'd learned to be quiet about them so Paul wouldn't know. She didn't realize Paul knew. He was her brother he was there when she had them after her parents died, how could he not know?

She was thankful that if he did know he wasn't saying anything to her. Just like she knew Seth was following her around when she would go for her walks. She knew it was him, she always caught sight of his sandy colored fur and knew he was just concerned, at this point Paul and Seth were the only two she wasn't deathly afraid. She also couldn't figure out why she'd started having these weird dreams about Seth saving her life. Not only recaps about him saving her from Brady but lately it was him saving her from evil red eyed vampires who got on the rez undetected.

Then there was the dream she'd had the previous night. It made her blush just thinking about it. As soon as she thought about Seth being shirtless and sneaking into her room she felt her cheeks instantly heat. He'd come a long way from the scrawny kid she'd grown up friends with. He used to be the same height as her, but was at least 6'5" now and he used to be a hundred and twenty-five like her, but had a good extra hundred pounds more on him since he'd started phasing; but it was clearly ALL muscle.

She felt her cheeks heat up again as the thought back to her dream. He'd snuck through her window and trapped her against her bedroom door, professing his love for her and then captured her lips in a steamy kiss. It felt so real when she was startled awake her toes were curled into the mattress. It was almost as if she could still feel his warm hands touching her body in naughty places and she damn well enjoyed it. Hell if she had anymore dreams like that about Seth, she'd stay in bed forever.

Funny thing was the dream didn't seem awkward or anything. It felt right. Like feeling all those things from him and him kissing her so passionately was something that was supposed to happen. She originally thought it was supposed to feel foreign or dirty, because Seth was someone she grew up with. They were in the same grade and were the same age. She never saw him as a brother, but a really good friend. He was the equivalent to Nyx only the male version.

« Back to InboxSendDiscard

Paul's head snapped over when he saw Seth in his wolf form walk over to him. _'I'm not sure what's going on with her today pup.'_

'_Don't worry Paul I'll keep an eye on her. This isn't the first time she's sat at the cliffs. She comes here more than once a day sometimes more depending on her mood.' _Seth watched as Paul spared one last look at his sister before he turned his eyes towards Seth as he nodded and headed off. Seth watched as he disappeared into the thick of the trees.

"Seth…I know you're out there. You might as well get some shorts on and come sit with me. I'm tired of you sneaking around for and with Paul." Trista voice brought Seth out of his own thoughts as he smirked.

Seth phased back as he pulled on his shorts, sneakers and a t-shirt. He ran his fingers through his thick hair as he walked from the tree line and walked over to where Trist was perched on the rock. He saddled himself up on the rock next to her taking the same position as her, with his knees in his chest and his arms folded over his knees. He nudged Trista. "How'd you know?"

Trista smirked as she gave Seth a sideways glance. "Please you and Paul are the worst 'sneakers' in the pack. Last week on one of my walks a bush suddenly grew Paul's grey tail. And a couple of days ago a tree grew your sandy fur on its sides as you so eloquently tried to hide behind it. You both failed miserably. But I do appreciate the protection you've given me." Trista couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Seth's eyes went wide as they turned towards her. Trista saw the look on his face. "What? Seth what's wrong?" She touched his forearm.

Seth's eyes went from her face to the hand on his forearm as he shook his head. "Nothing, I just haven't heard you laugh in a while. I love it when you laugh. I know you haven't really had a reason to laugh lately. And I'm sorry if you're scared of us in our wolf form now. I wish I could take back what Brady did to you. We all do actually."

Trista smiled softly as she squeezed his forearm softly. "It's not going to happen overnight, but eventually I will go back to being myself. It seems the only two people I'm not afraid of are Paul and – well you." Trista exhaled. "You do realize I never did…"

Before she could finish Seth jumped off the rock as he shook his head negatively. "No, don't say it Trista."

Trista slid down and off the rock as she stood on her feet in front of Seth. "Seth no please let me say this."

"No, you don't have to. I don't need to hear it." Seth argued back.

"Why not Seth?" Trist questioned.

"Because Trista, if you thank me for something than that means there was a slight chance that if I hadn't followed my instincts that day; you may have been injured worse than you already were or worse you could've been killed and I don't want to think of you that way right now. Because you have no idea how BADLY I want to tear apart Brady. No idea what so ever. I want to SHRED his ass much worse that Paul did."

Trista shook her head. "It doesn't matter Seth. I'm alive and big deal I have a couple of scars. I'm sure Brady is sorry for what he's done. I don't hold grudges that don't affect my life. I mean it jumbled my life for a couple of months, but it hasn't changed anything in my life permanently. I'm still the same person I was before it happened. I mean I have a healthy fear of the other pack members but anyone in my position who went through what I did should have the same reactions."

Seth looked down at her and he was hoping he wasn't showing as much emotion as he was feeling. The closer he was to her the more he just wanted to tell her he'd imprinted on her, but he was absolutely convinced she would hate him for it. He figured she would blame him for Emmett breaking things off with her. "I can't believe how nice and forgiving you are Trista. Brady could've taken your leg completely off, or you couldn't bleed out. It's a complete miracle you survived with the blood loss. I am not so sure how you can forgive him so easily. But I can tell you right now, I will never forgive him." Seth growled out slightly. "NEVER."

Trista frowned as she stepped forward and took Seth's hands in hers. "Seth…It's over. I can't dwell on what might've happened had you not been there to stop him. If I let him or what happened get to me much further than being scared of the pack than it will consume me and take over my life. And yea I'm ashamed to admit it but the other guys in the pack scare the hell out of me. But I know Paul would never hurt me and neither would you. This makes sense for me to not be scared of either of you."

Trista squeezed his hands as she rolled her red lips. "Seth you have to let it go." Trista watched as Seth shook his head and started to back away, when she held his hands tighter. "One more thing Seth…" She pushed up on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck. "Thank you for saving my life. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Seth could feel his knees getting weak as he wrapped his arms around his imprint and hugged her back just as tightly as she was holding onto him; lifting her off the ground as he did so. Seth exhaled shakily. "Anytime." Seth took a couple of deep breaths as he gently set her back on her feet in front of him. "C'mon let's get you home, the temperature is dropping and Paul will kill me if you get sick."

As they turned to go towards her place Seth knew eventually he was going to have to tell her. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the imprint every day. It was going to eat him up inside if he didn't tell her soon.


	12. Ch 12 Soul Mates At Seventeen

**Chapter 12** – Soul Mates At Seventeen

A couple of months later and it was four weeks until Trista's graduation. The weather was a little nicer and the snow had melted a couple of weeks earlier. Trista had noticed that Seth had been distancing himself from her. She knew he was still following her around for her walks, but he hadn't come and talked with her since she'd thanked him for saving her. She missed him so much and she had a dull ache in her chest.

She couldn't figure out where the feelings were all coming from; the pain or the feelings of missing him. She didn't know where any of it was coming from. She had called his cell phone a few times and left a couple of messages, but he never called her back. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Even when they were at school he had been avoiding her; during lunch he was missing as well.

And Seth?

Seth was just as miserable not being around Trista; except he knew exactly why he was so miserable. Everyone in the pack had been trying to encourage him to tell Trista the truth about imprinting on her, but he just couldn't do it. He honestly wanted to tell her EVERY DAMN TIME he saw her, but since he was trying to avoid her, he kept to himself.

School was a special torture for him. They didn't have any classes together; but walking down the hallway and having her scent hit him in the face when he would go down certain hallways or into class rooms she had just been in was just a torment.

Today was no different as he followed her through the trees. She was going to the cliffs of course. It was a given in. It was torment; sweet agonizing torment. Seth's eyes darted to the rocks at the cliffs as he watched as Nyx slid off the rock as the two girls embraced in a tight loving hug.

Trista giggled as she and Phoenyx hugged so tightly. "Girl what in the world have you been doing?"

Nyx smiled softly. "Well I needed to come and talk to you about something. And it's kind of serious. I sort of have been seeing someone. And I don't want you to be upset at who it is."

Trista nodded. "It's Emmett, right?" She knew it was; she didn't need Phoenyx to confirm the answer. Emmett was one of the sweetest guys she'd ever met. Even for a vampire.

Nyx nodded slowly. "Yes. But it's totally not what you think. The first two months after Alec up and left. I had the hardest time just getting out of bed and functioning. I didn't want to go to school or even leave the house. But Emmett, he was there. He would sit in my room with me and we would talk about ridiculous things or we'd talk about Rosalie and Alec and how we both felt about them leaving. It was rough but Emmett made it a little easier to get over."

Nyx sighed softly. "After a little while we would laugh at the stupidest things and we had our own private jokes to make each other laugh. And suddenly a hug from him wasn't just a normal 'thanks for the laughs' hug. It felt completely different. And then he kissed me. And I felt like the sunshine exploded out of my fingertips and toes. My whole body went numb and before I even realized what was happening; I was kissing him back and enjoying it too."

Trista smiled. "As long as you're happy Phoenyx, then you know that I am too."

Nyx nodded. "Well there's something else…He's asked me to marry him. And I've said yes."

Trista's eyes widened as she smiled brightly, while she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Nyx as they two girls squealed and jumped around in a circle. Trista suddenly came to an abrupt bouncing halt as she looked at Nyx. "Are you going…to – ya know; change?"

Nyx smiled slightly. "Change me? You mean is he going to make me all vampy?" Nyx couldn't help giggle a little. "It was my choice, because we have decided to share our lives together. He's not going to break the treaty so you don't have to worry about it. Apparently Carlisle knows how to extract their venom with a syringe; they did it when Edward changed Bella to save her from dying after she gave birth to Renesmee but out of respect for the pack though it won't be done in Washington."

Trista nodded. "So are you at least getting married in Washington; because I definitely want to be a part of that."

"Of course it's going to be in Forks, mom and dad said they were definitely coming, but Jared not so much. I don't think he could be calm enough to not wolf out in the middle of the ceremony. Though I do wish he would come as well. We may have had our differences, but he's still my brother and I still love him as such." Nyx confessed.

Trista was so happy for Nyx. "No one deserves it more than you do. I'm happy for you and Emmett. You both deserve all the happiness in the world."

The girls hugged again as Nyx said her goodbyes and took off back to Forks.

Trista walked over and sat in the grass near the cliff edge. Her hands stayed idle as she played with a few pieces of grass she'd pulled from the ground blow her. She knew something was going on with her feelings and Seth, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Seth, I know you're out there. Please come and talk to me." Trista felt something warm hit her cheek and wasn't even aware tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Please Seth. We haven't talked in so long and I miss you." Trista sighed heavily. "Seth, I know you imprinted on me. I figured it out a while ago but I was hoping you'd come tell me and I wouldn't have to get it out of anyone else. Don't get me wrong no one told me, but when I asked certain question to Emily she gave me certain answers that tipped me off. The insane dreams I've been having were just one sign."

Seth couldn't believe his ears. She'd figured it all out. He knew he couldn't pretend it hadn't happened any longer. Seth started to step forward but stopped himself he did it several times, trying to figure out if he should go to her. He knew he honestly couldn't deny her anything and wouldn't want to, but he'd been avoiding her for too long and just wanted to pull her into his arms again. The day she'd hugged him so tightly and thanked him for saving her was the best day of his life. Finally getting his imprint that close to him and have it mean something to her; even if it meant something different to her then it did to him.

Trista shook her head and wiped away her tears as she stood up completely frustrated. "Fine Seth Clearwater; I'm tired of playing the game. You haven't spoken to me in WEEKS and I know you miss me as much as I miss you, but if you won't talk to me now then you won't need to talk to me EVER AGAIN!"

Trista turned around to leave the cliffs when she came face to face with Seth. Her hands were planted on her hips as she slowly walked over to him. She didn't even stop for a second to breathe she threw her arms around his shoulders as Seth leaned over and lifted her off the ground holding her to him. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and his hands moved to below her thighs to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall.

Trista pulled back as he cupped his overly warm cheeks. "Why do you insist on being so stubborn Seth Clearwater? Why couldn't you just tell me you imprinted on me? And when did you imprint on me exactly?"

Seth let out a shaky breath. "I was scared. I know it sounds ridiculous because I've never been scared of anything. But you were with Emmett and then when I found out you guys weren't together anymore, I was sure you'd blame me for the break up because of the imprint. I imprinted on you the day Brady attacked you."

Trista ran her thumb across his bottom lip. "That's why you were so upset a few weeks ago when I thanked you; because you literally could've lost me forever and because you really did want to shred Brady. The thought of not having your imprint in your life was killing you. I just wish you would've told me. Do me a favor Seth please?"

"Anything, name it." Seth almost whispered out as he gently set her on her feet in front of him. His hands gripped her hips making sure to keep her body as close to his as he possible could.

"Kiss me."

Seth definitely wasn't going to deny her. This was the first thing she'd asked of him officially and there was no way he was going to let her down now. It was his turn to cup her cheeks, as he leaned over and capture her lips. His left arm slid down and wound around her waist and pulled her securely against his body. He could hear her heart beat as it picked up and felt her hands slid up and weave into his cropped jet black hair. She whimpered against his lips and he deepened the kiss even more.

Seth couldn't believe it. He was actually kissing his imprint. Seth pulled away slowly but kissed her lips softly and repeatedly for a few minutes. "I want to kiss you for the rest of my life."

Trista smiled against Seth's lips as she accepted every kiss his lips rained over her. "I completely second the motion." As it was her turn to capture his lips.

Who the hell finds their soul mate at seventeen?

Apparently they did.


	13. Ch 13 Time For A Sleep Over

**Chapter 13** – Time For A Sleep Over

Paul sat in the bleachers with the rest of the pack and imprints as they watched Trista and Seth graduate. The last two weeks had flown by and Paul was only too excited to know Trista had changed her mind about leaving La Push. Apparently all it really took was someone imprinting on her to give her the love and life she'd been seeking. He loved his sister but he knew that wasn't the kind of love she was seeking.

He'd never seen Trista so happy. He thought Emmett was going to be her true love, but apparently that wasn't meant to be. He was rather ecstatic that Emmett wasn't the one for her. He knew eventually if they'd stayed together she would have wanted to be a vampire like him and there was NO WAY IN HELL he could stand by and let her become one of them.

Paul's onyx eyes watched as Seth lifted Trista off the ground and spun her in circles as soon as the graduating class threw their caps up in the air. He couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. When Emily looked over and saw what he was laughing at she couldn't help but join in on the laughing.

Trista's giggles infiltrated Seth's ears and he loved the sound of it. Seth set Trista down on her feet as he kissed her lips softly. "C'mon we have a bonfire to get to." Trista nodded in agreement as they walked over to the group of people. As everyone gathered their things and left.

Once everyone had left after the bonfire Seth promised Paul he wouldn't keep her out all night. Paul just nodded as he waved him off and left. Seth had Trista's hand in his as they walked along the water's edge. Seth laid out a blanket as they lay down and looked up watched the moon and stars. The night was unusually warm and completely out of the ordinary for La Push.

She felt his lips brush against the exposed skin of her neck. She couldn't help but let a slight moan escape her lips. Suddenly a kiss from him wasn't just a kiss anymore. It made her entire body come to life. She felt her core heat up as her body was tingly from head to toe. Seth felt a small hand on his thigh. He'd had on his black cargo shorts on and lost his shirt earlier in the evening. As soon as she touched his thigh he felt his whole body responding to her.

They'd had some pretty intense make out sessions the last couple of weeks and they'd even gone as far as touching underneath clothing intimately, but they were both really holding out for something more. They knew the imprint was working overtime on the both of them, but Seth wanted to make sure Trista was ready for something more. When his hands slowly slid up her t-shirt to remove it, he'd stopped because he didn't want to cross a line without her permission. "Don't stop Seth." She murmured against his lips.

Seth pulled back and looked down into her eyes. The look on his face was completely serious. "Are you sure Trista? I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."

Trista smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. "I've been sure. It's always been you that I've been waiting for."

Seth's low chuckle filled the room as he watched wide eyed while Trista reached down and lifted her shirt up and off her body and tossed it to the sand. Seth's lips kissed a soft trail from the bare skin of her neck down and his warm hands unclasped her bra and gently too it off leaving her completely naked from the waist up. His lips traveled along her collar bone to her bare chest. As he took her breast in his mouth he heard her soft gasp. As her fingers weaved through his soft black hair and tightened.

He could hear her heart rate picked up and the mewls that were slipping from her beautiful red lips, so apparently he was doing something she was enjoying. He couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face as he looked up and enjoyed the enamored look on her face as he relinquished her right breast and his lips kissed across and took her left breast in his mouth.

Seth's lips left her breast as he started slowly kissing his way down her stomach and he loved the way her muscles quivered and clenched under his lips and tongue. His hands slid up to her hips as he gripped the side of her jeans and panties as he pulled them down her legs and discarded them onto the sand as well. He could already smell her arousal which made him feel drunk. He gentle parted her thighs as he stared at the prize, he could feel her nervousness as he softly kissed her lower abdomen and her hips. "Calm down baby. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear on my life." Anything he'd heard about sex he'd learned from his pack brothers and was not something he'd even tried yet.

Seth watched as Trista licked her dry lips as she nodded and tried to calm herself. Seth's head moved lower as he slowly dragged his tongue up her core, tasting her for the first time made him harden painfully. He couldn't believe she tasted as sweet as honey.

Trista's eyes widened when she felt his tongue against her most intimate area. All her muscles clenched on contact and she heard Seth groan, as she looked down and watched as his eyes rolled up. Trista couldn't believe the feelings that were running through her body all at once. She was wriggling and her hips were moving so much that Seth put his arm over her hips and held her in place as he continued his tongue assault on her.

Just when Seth was sure she was about to cum, he pulled away and his lips kissed their way up her body, he was actually nice enough to wipe his mouth before he captured her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. It was slightly erotic.

Seth nearly came unglued when her fingertips trailed down the muscles of his back and her hand slid inside of his shorts as she groped his bare butt cheeks in her small hands. It caused his hips to involuntarily jerk, causing his erection that was still encased in the rough material of his shorts to brush against her naked core, making her gasp out loud and bite her bottom lip. Seth's hand pushed into the sand as he steadied himself above her, his breathing was becoming labored after that. He wanted to be careful and make sure he didn't crush her under his body weight.

Seth took in a shaky breath as he felt Trista's lips kiss along his neck, collar bone and chest. Her small hands pushed him back slightly until he was kneeling between her legs and watched as she sat up and her small hands as she unbuttoned his shorts and painfully slid the zipper down, her index knuckled brushed against his painfully hard erection and Seth sucked in a sharp breath.

"Sorry." Trista whispered. She watched as he swallowed extremely hard and nodded in understanding.

Seth kept himself in control as he felt her small hands as they carefully moved him around as she tugged his shorts off. Seth ended up lying flat on his back after his shorts joined her clothing on the ground. He watched as Trista knelt next to him as she leaned over his huge body and started at his chest and left no pieces of skin untouched with her lips or tongue; across his chest stomach and lower abdomen. The whole time his hand was caressing her side, hip and thigh that was facing him. She brought her lips back to his as he gently cupped her face as he moved around and laid her down softly against the sand.

Seth pulled away from Trista. "I need to get a condom on. You're brother will kill me if…ya know."

Trista nodded as she was chewing on her bottom lip as she nodded and watched as he pushed up and reached over grabbing a foil packet from his jean shorts. She moved around as she watched him as he knelt between her legs, Seth groaned when she took his erection into her small hand and held him as he started to roll the condom on. Seth's breath hitched in his throat when he felt her thumb softly rub the underside of his erection.

Seth finished as he slipped himself between her thighs as he positioned himself at her entrance. His eyes locked with hers as he felt her grip his biceps in her small hands. "It's going to hurt for a minute once I get past your barrier. But if it hurts more than you can handle please tell me and I will stop." Trista nodded as she continued to bite her bottom lip. Seth leaned his head down as he captured her lips to keep her from biting a hole in her lip.

Trista gasped as she felt Seth slowly began to push his erection into her heated core, her breathing was shaky and she felt him stop when he reached her virgin barrier. She felt so full like no more of him could make it inside of her. She didn't realize her body could stretch that much to accommodate something that big. Her fingers tightened on his biceps as his pulled her closer to his body and carefully pushed through the barrier.

Seth heard her yelp as he stopped moving, she was so tight. It killed him to see silent tears slide down her cheeks. It didn't matter how many girls he'd been with he'd never actually had the honor of a girl giving him her virginity. To him it was a huge honor for the both of them giving their virginity to each other; she was his imprint; his soul mate. He'd never loved anyone in his life the way he loved Trista. The scary part was he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Trista felt Seth's soft lips kiss away the tears from her beautiful grey eyes. She nodded to him when he asked her if she was ready to continue and she felt him begin to slowly move in and out of her receptive body. She couldn't believe he was fully inside of her body. The pain had subsided as the pleasure started taking over her entire body. She whispered and murmured Seth's name more than a few times as she listened to Seth letting her name slipped from his lips a few times. She almost couldn't believe she'd given her virginity to her soul mate.

As he pulled out of her and pushed into her again she felt something. Something that Trista couldn't describe, it was dominating and she inhaled sharply. It was sweltering and churning in her stomach and she realized she wanted him even closer. This burning in her stomach that seemed to reach a pinnacle was almost unbearable pleasure. Trista hitched one of her legs over his hip and he pressed his mouth against hers again. Trista heard him groan as they moved as one and she knew she continued murmured his name more than once. This was new and even though it was still unfamiliar, it was something she could definitely get used to. Seth pushed into her again and suddenly coherency left her mind.

Trista was pushed towards this new level of ecstasy that nothing else mattered but Seth and her. As they both climaxed together.

Trista felt him collapse on top of her, his breath in the crook of her neck. Both of them were spent and covered in sweat but she couldn't care less. Seth slid out of her carefully as he lay down next to her.

Seth was breathing loudly and Trista shifted on her side, carefully looking at Seth, whose chest was heaving up and down as well.

"That was incredible. I was sure it was going to hurt more though." Trist confessed with a sweet smile.

Seth shook his head. "I'm sure you're going to feel the pain tomorrow."

They both couldn't help laughing out. Seth chuckled. "Let's get dressed and let me get you home. I told Paul I wouldn't keep you out all night. Besides Sam gave me the weekend off of patrol, so we have plenty of time tomorrow to spend it together."

They both dressed and Seth drove Trista home. They knew Paul was out patrolling, Trista grabbed Seth's hand as she led him into the house with a giggle.

Seth was trying to stop his feet from moving. "What are you doing to me? I can't come in Paul will be able to smell my scent all over you."

Trista shook her head. "I don't care. I think it's time for a sleep over." Seth opened his mouth to say no but her hand over his mouth stopped him from uttering a word. "Just give me a fast yes; instead of a slow no."

Seth was shaking his head and was completely surprised when Trista jumped up and into his arms as her arms and legs wrapped around his body. He caught her with ease as her lips sealed to his.

It was a good think Paul was going to be patrolling until noon the following day because Seth was pretty sure he and Trista were going to be having a long, LONG night.


	14. Ch 14 Newly Wedded Life

**Chapter 14** - Newly Wedded Life

~One Year Later~

"I'm so nervous." Phoenyx breathed deeply as she looked at her reflection. "What if I forget my vows? What if Emmett leaves and decides he doesn't want me anymore? What if I trip and fall and make a fool out of myself? What if I snag my heels into my dress and it rips?"

Trista grabbed Nyx's cold hand in hers. "Nyx calm down honey." Trista giggled. "You would hyperventilate if you were still relied on breathing as a form of living."

Nyx golden eyes turned towards her best friend as she faked a glare at her. "Trista don't start it woman. I'm way to nervous right now, besides I could snap you like a twig if I wanted too."

"Oh don't tease me so. You know I love a good snapping." Trista poked back at Nyx; as the two girls erupted in giggles. "I can't believe you're getting married." Trista groaned audibly.

Emmett and Nyx had decided she should be changed first so she could get used to controlling her thirst. Emmett was a pro at helping her control it. He took her out hunting as often as he had to; to keep her from going crazy.

There weren't that many tourists at the time of their vacation. The vacation in Bora Bora, Tahiti was a graduation present from Esme and Carlisle. Emmett changed her while they were there for the entire summer. By the time they returned to Forks, Nyx's skin was pale and her eyes were blood red.

Nyx was insanely happy when her eyes finally went from blood red to golden amber. She noticed Emmett couldn't stop from staring in her eyes. She would always catch him looking at her and when she would bust him he would smirk and his cute little dimples would come out and make her smile.

Trista smiled softly. "Just calm down and pretend you're breathing. Emmett would never change his mind about marrying you. Have you seen the way he looks at you; like he's going to devour you whole and then some. There's no way you couldn't have a more perfect day. You're dad is walking you down the aisle, Jared is here under Kim's watchful eye, Paul is keeping an eye on him. Jared promised he'd chew his tongue off before he said anything offensive. Kim warned him if he said anything remotely rude she was going to withhold sex."

Nyx laughed nervously. "Sure because you know he can't live without sex." Nyx never thought in a million years that Jared would be at her wedding. She missed her brother so much. She knew he had a hard time with her being a vampire now, but he told her he wouldn't let her down. If she needed his support then he would give it to her, as hard as it was to accept her being a vampire. Trista had told him once. Whatever makes her happy, she deserves all the happiness the world can give to her. Since then Jared had understood.

A knock from the door as Jared poked his head into the room. "Nyx, it's time. Dad's waiting." He walked further into the room and was in awestruck at how beautiful his little sister looked. She had the ability to hide her vampire scent or any of the Cullen's scents as well, when he or the rest of the pack was around so it wouldn't bother them. Jared walked up to his sister as her golden eyes stared back at him. "Wow, sis you look so beautiful." He leaned down and brushed his warm lips against her cold forehead.

Nyx was sure if she could cry right about now she would be. "Thanks big brother…For being here; for everything." Her voice was shaky.

Jared offered her his arm as she took it and he walked her to their father. "You'll be fine, dad won't let you fall." This got a giggle out of her, knowing he had relaxed her somewhat.

Trista sat with Seth's arm around her as she leaned into his side. Her grey eyes turned up to Seth's face that had actually just looked down at her as his intense brown eyes locked with her beautiful grey eyes. Seth's smile lit up as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Their eyes returned to the couple in front of them as they recited their vows, professing their undying love to each other.

Trista couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips as she watched Emmett and Phoenyx kiss at the front of the alter.

Afterwards everyone was going up and congratulating them. Seth rook Trista for a spin on the dance floor. Trista looked at her own wedding ring as she looked up at Seth. "Do you think we'll be as happy as they looked?"

Seth nodded as he crushed her lips to his. "Of course; we've been happy for the last six months right?"

Trista nodded. "Definitely, I just never saw us getting married so soon. Not that I don't want to be married, because I love being married to you. Just never thought it would happen that fast."

Seth chuckled. "You said you were ready." He couldn't help tease her.

Trista swatted at his chest as he pulled her closer to him as they enjoyed the slow music and dancing the night away.

Emmett and Nyx snuck away from their own reception. The limo hadn't even made it to the reception as it detoured to their home which Carlisle had built for them out in the woods of Forks near Bella and Edward. Emmett carried her into the house being sure to lock it up tight as he also carried her up the stairs to their room and gently sat her on her feet.

Emmett watched with bated breath as she took a step towards him as her hand gripped the back of his neck as she pushed up on her toes and her lips crashed into his. Suddenly she pulled him the rest of the way into the bedroom, closed the door as she pushed his back against the front door, she fumbled with the lock, making sure the door was secure, never breaking the kiss.

Emmett's hands slid down her curvy body and gripped her hips and jerked her against his body as his hand playfully grabbed both side of her rear end and then slid down the white wedding dress that covered her, his hands then slid up under the dress and grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her with ease as her legs wrapped around his waist. It was weird how she fit so perfectly around him and how he just seemed to fit perfectly in the junction between her thighs.

Soon Emmett turned the tables and her back was smashed against the bedroom door. Somehow they'd made their way around the bedroom; Emmett sat down on the foot of their bed as she sat straddled on his lap. He'd unzipped her dress carefully; she'd never forgive him if he ruined it. Her arms slipped out of the arms holes as he watched her get rid of her white lace strapless bra.

Emmett's almost blackened eyes trailed down her beautiful body, running his fingertips down her flat stomach, his other hand running up and down her back, pressing her closer to him. When her naked chest brushed against his chest again, Emmett let out a husky growl, gripping her hips to press her even closer to him, passionately kissing the breath right out of both of them. Emmett was gentle though, feeling her soft hands kneading his shoulders and arms. "Phoenyx, you feel so damn good in my arms." He groaned, nipping at her neck playfully, teasingly, running his hands from her stomach and back to barely brush his thumbs against her nipples.

Nyx moaned into his mouth and almost came unhinged when his thumbs lightly grazed her naked breasts. Phoenyx pulled back feeling his soft lips kissing her neck and jaw. "I want you Nyx…I want you for the rest of my life." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, though he spoke loud enough to where she could clearly hear him, his lips beginning to nip and kiss her collarbone, moving further down as a low groan escaped him.

His smooth tongue ran down further, pulling back enough to look in those amber orbs, watching them slowly begin to cloud over with desire and lust. He watched as she stood from his lap and carefully let the beautiful white gown drop off her curvy body into what looked like a white powder puff on the floor. Standing bare chested with only her white lace panties.

Emmett could not believe how stunningly beautiful she looked in just her panties. She was just breathtaking all around and he couldn't stop devouring her with his eyes, licking his lips hungrily, seeing the evil smirk playing on her soft lips. "You're beautiful Mrs. Cullen." Emmett pulled her forward as he carefully slipped her panties down her legs.

After he undressed her fully, she unbuttoned his dress pants and slid the zipper down. She felt like the zipper sound alone echoed off the walls...That sound alone was hotter than anything else in life. As they continued to kiss, she slowly pushed his pants down his long legs with her feet. She could feel his hands sliding down her body as he started to stroke her wet folds and thought she was going to completely lose it right then and there. She sucked in a breath, "_Emmett..._" Then exhaled slowly.

"Mmmmm you like that?" Emmett rumbled, completely consumed with ecstasy by now, his normally golden eyes complete blackened now, clouding with an unmistakable desire, watching as her face contorted with lust. He smirked, continuing to torture her as he stroked her sex, his lips instantly sealing to her neck, his mouth right by her ear. "Can I touch you more beautiful?" When all she could do was moan his name out, feeling her body trembling and hearing how breathless she was, Emmett took a chance. He slowly slid his hand lower as he entered her with just one finger and then a second, pulling back to stare down at her face, wanting to see every single reaction he produced from her luscious frame. He hissed out and closed his eyes briefly when his finger finally delved in her hot juices, feeling her walls instantly contract around his finger.

Emmett felt her do a full body shiver and captured her lips with his, their tongues tangled. Emmett felt her spread her thighs, running his strong hands up her calves and outer thighs, massaging them while he positioned the head of his rock hard cock at her entrance. "There's no turning back, Nyx, once we consummate the marriage you're it for me forever…You really sure you want me?" He groaned and nearly snapped his hips forward when she nodded.

"I want you Emmett...All of you. Now and forever."

Emmett started to slowly push forward into her willing body and started losing his breath from how tight her walls were, knowing it was going to be like that because she hadn't been with anyone in awhile. It didn't matter to him, it felt so wonderful and he never wanted it to end, pushing himself further inside of her until he was fully sheathed. "I love you, Phoenyx and I want only you." He felt her tense against him, wrapping his strong arms around her body as her legs locked around his waist, nipping at her neck and ear, knowing she was probably shocked by his revelation.

Phoenyx felt like she couldn't breathe…She sucked in a breath when he was all the way inside of her, her hand came up and caressed his check as she kisses his lips softly, "I love you too Emmett."

He never wanted to forget a single second of this moment because it would always be this intense again, but making love to his wife for the first time combined with all his feelings, it was explosive. "Hold onto me." He whispered, feeling her wrap her legs and arms around his waist and neck, nodding as he slowly pulled out before thrusting back inside of her receptive body, growling at how tight her walls tightened, stretching her to her absolute limits and then some. "Ohhh Nyx…" He couldn't help saying her name as it rolled off his tongue, picking up the pace a little more when she was fully acclimated to his size. As they continued to rock together

She just felt so happy. He was completely filling her to capacity. Her head rolled back, "_Emmett...God you feel so good inside of me._" He was being incredibly gentle with her; he didn't want to hurt her in any way. She knew she was going to be tight. They had decided to wait to make love until after she was changed and they were married. Just deciding it She captured his lips as her tongue caressed his.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, already feeling her completely milking him, trying to keep the pace he was at, but she was driving him insane. Her hot walls were searing through his cock and Emmett suddenly began powering in and out of her, knowing she would tell him if he was hurting her, desperately needing his release and riding several of her climaxes. "Cum for me Phoenyx, cum all over me beautiful…"

Phoenyx could feel Emmett rubbing against her G-spot; she finally couldn't take it anymore as she could already feel her body milking him insanely crazy. She felt her breathing pick up as the tingling sensation suddenly swept over her entire body, "I love you too." Suddenly she started cumming in waves over and over; she ended up having a double orgasm. She finally felt Emmett fly over the edge as well as she felt him completely cumming inside of her. She held onto his biceps like her life depended on it, she never wanted to let him go; ever.

Emmett held on tightly to Phoenyx as both of them slowly came down from their sexual high…They definitely wouldn't be letting each other sleep through the night.

They were both out of breath as Phoenyx smiled softly as she kissed his lips. "That was..." Emmett smirked, "Fuckin amazing." He chuckled when she let out a shaky breath.

"That was beautiful and intense."

He noticed she was shaking slightly. He knew it was from the intensity. He could feel himself shaking as well. The orgasm had really steamrolled the both of them. He felt himself grow limp inside of her, as he carefully pulled out, he rolled onto his back careful not to crush her under his weight. He still outweighed her even if she was a vampire already. She buried her face in his chest as her massive amounts of hair covered the both of them. His arm wound around her waist as he pulled her closer to him as they both just basked in the glory of their newly wedded life.


	15. Ch 15 If They Could See

**Chapter 15** – If They Could See

Emily sat on the couch laughing as she rubbed her semi swollen 6 month pregnant belly. She couldn't stop laughing as she watched Leah chase around her and Embry three year old son Jeremy or better known as JJ to everyone. Leah finally grabbed him as he giggled hard wrapped in her arms as she blew raspberries on his cheek.

Trista couldn't help joining Emily as they both continued to laugh. "You know Leah; he's really giving you a run for your money."

Leah smiled widely. "It's like having a mini Embry on my hands. You know when he first imprinted on me I rolled my eyes and informed him there was no way I would allow myself to get involved with someone so young because they wouldn't possibly be mature enough to have a serious and loving relationship. I started off just talking to him and pretty soon he was the one chasing me around the beach. Human form; wolf form; it didn't matter." Leah's soft brown eyes turned down to her son as she smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I was completely wrong and Embry loved proving me wrong too. I've never been more in love with anyone than I am with Embry and JJ. And I've never been happier."

Trista could see the love shining honestly in Leah's eyes. The second she found out she was pregnant she began to glow and even through nine months of pregnancy and twenty-five hours of labor she maintained her rosy glow. As soon as JJ was placed in her arms she started smiling and hadn't stopped yet and didn't look as though she would anytime soon.

Trista smirked. "So are you ever going to work on a JJ part two?"

Leah laughed out loud. "Oh God, we haven't even discussed a second tiny terrorist. You know I think if it happens then it's meant to happen. But no we haven't actually planned on a second yet. At least Embers hasn't said anything."

Kim walked down stairs as she chuckled quietly. "Do you know that stinker Jr actually tried to bargain with me on his nap time? God he reminds me so much of Jared it's almost frightening,"

Trista giggled. "Wow that sounds like something Jared would try on you. He's gotta be teaching Jr."

Leah laughed as she stood from the chair with JJ in her arms. "Speaking of nap time; I'll be right back you guys. I'm going to go put him down. Otherwise he's going to get crabby fast." As she disappeared upstairs.

Trista felt a kick as she looked down at her 8 month pregnant belly as it protruded out in front of her. She felt a slight pressure and suddenly a rush of fluids. Trista's eyes widened. "Em…Emily! I think my water just broke." Trist could feel herself getting scared as she tried to control her breathing. She couldn't help grunting when a contraction ripped through her belly.

Emily moved around quickly as Kim ran back upstairs and grabbed Leah. Leah jogged downstairs as she slid to a stop in front of Trista. "Alright little momma it's time to go. Stay calm and keep breathing sweetie."

Trista felt tears leaking out of her eyes. "Leah, I'm not due for another four weeks. I'm not supposed to be in labor yet. This isn't supposed to be happening."

Leah gripped Trista's hand. "Listen, your water broke that baby is coming whether it is scheduled to or not. I'm going to have to take you because Emily can't get behind the wheel, Kim will get the boys together and help Emily watch the kids. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Another contraction tightened her stomach and she knew they were coming too fast. Leah helped Trista out to the car and took off to the hospital in Forks.

Kim chewed her bottom lip as she called Jared's cell. She knew it was in the pocket of his shorts, but they were wrapped around his back leg with a piece of rope. She could only hope he left the ringer on and could hear it going off.

Intense brown eyes scanned the forest; Seth's sandy fur was standing on end. He couldn't help shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He wasn't sure what it was. Vampires; imprints; he couldn't tell. There was something there just under the surface. Seth jumped slightly when Jared's cell phone started chirping in his rolled up shorts.

'_Fucking hell Jared; isn't that damn thing supposed to be on silent?'_ Seth snapped out.

Jared couldn't even stop his laugh as he rolled onto his side as he coughed out in wolf form. _'Damn Seth, are you a bit jumpy today.'_ He continued to chuckle as he stood and shook his fur out and walked behind a tree as he phased back and pulled his shorts on and grabbed his cell. He was still chuckling when he answered the phone. "Hey baby, is everything ok?"

"Jared Cameron! I've called a couple of times, what took so long to answer your phone?" Kim demanded.

Jared jumped at the sound of his wife's voice. "Sorry Kimmie what's going on?"

"Jared you need to tell Jared and Paul that Trista has gone into labor. Leah is taking her to the hospital in Forks right now." Kim's voice was showing panic.

Jared almost whimpered. "She's not due for another four weeks babe."

Kim matched his whimper with one of her own. "I know, but her water broke. The baby has to come now. Please hurry honey."

Jared flipped his phone closed as he let out a few yelps, knowing his pack brother would most definitely hear him. A few minutes later and everyone had phased and were in their human form as Jared explained what was going on as Seth and Paul phased and took off immediately.

'_The baby is early Paul. What do you suppose is going to happen?'_ Seth questioned as they continued to run.

'_I don't know pup, but we have to get there fast if we want to know what's going on.'_ Paul grumbled as they both started to push themselves to run faster.

Leah was pacing the waiting room up and down like a caged animal. Embry had already called her because he could feel the worry seep into her body as soon as she had gotten Trista to the hospital. "Leah!" Her head snapped up when Paul and Seth both shouted her name.

They both ran down the hallway to her and skidded to a stop when they noticed she had blood on her hands and the smell of it was thick in the air. Seth frowned at his older sister. "What's happened Leah?"

Leah shook her head. "We were sitting at Emily's and her water broke, then a few minute later and she started having contractions. She was nervous and scared and we got here and she said she felt a little pinch and suddenly she was bleeding. They took her in immediately, but haven't come back out to tell me anything."

All eyes watched as Dr. Cullen walked through the swinging doors, his face completely unreadable. "Seth, the baby is okay but Trista needs to have a blood transfusion, she lost a lot of blood when she started hemorrhaging."

Seth's frown deepened. "What caused her to hemorrhage Doc; she's been so careful since this is our first baby."

Dr. Cullen nodded. "It wasn't anything she did or didn't do. Hemorrhaging during labor was caused by a condition known as placenta previa, in which the placenta completely covers the cervix. At Trista last sonogram I didn't notice any abnormalities, so the placenta must've slipped down after her last sonogram. Do you know anyone who is her blood type?"

"Yea, I am." Paul nodded as he stepped forward and held his arms out. "You take whatever you need to save my sister."

Dr. Cullen nodded as he instructed a Phoenyx -who had become a nurse- to take Paul into the back and take three pints of blood. Normally a donor could only give one pint, but since Dr. Cullen already knew them he knew Paul could give three pints easy and it wouldn't bother him.

Dr. Cullen's golden eyes turned to Seth. "I know you want to see Trista and the baby, but let me get her stabilized first. Once we get Paul's blood into her she should stabilize fairly quickly. Give me about forty-five minutes; I'll go as fast as I can."

Seth joined Leah in pacing the floor. Paul couldn't pace he sat down and his knee bounced up and down about a thousand miles a minute.

True to his words, forty-five minutes later Dr. Cullen walked out and told Seth he could go back to Trista's room. Seth never moved so fast in his life. He was down the hallway within seconds. Seth looked in the hospital room Trista was in and he couldn't help as tears began to slide down his overly warm cheeks. He walked further into the room slow like a snail, he was afraid to get much closer to her.

Seth watched as her soft grey eyes opened and settled on him as she smiled softly.

"Seth." Her voice croaked out softly. She held out her left hand and he went to her immediately as he took her hand in his as he brought it to his lips and placed tons of kisses on her knuckles as his free hand slowly brushed through her hair.

"I love you so much baby. I'm so glad you're okay." His voice was laced with worry. "I don't know what the hell I would do if I lost you." He felt her index knuckle as it gently brushed against his cheek.

"Seth, turn around and meet your daughter." Trista's voice was so soft.

If Seth wouldn't have had his wolf hearing he would've missed what his wife said to him. He turned around slowly as he watched Nyx carry a pink squirming blanket. Seth couldn't help as h looked down at his tiny beautiful daughter, whose grey eyes matched her beautiful momma's staring back at him. Nyx carefully shifted the newborn into Seth's big arms as he continued to stare at their daughter. They created the beautiful little girl whose small hand latched onto his big finger with a squeeze. There was no better feeling in the world. They made her together.

Trista smiled softly as she watched a fascinated look fall over Seth's face. "Could you really ask for anything more perfect then that?"

Seth nodded as he smirked. "Yea, I can; a son."

Trista giggled, she couldn't help it. "Seth Clearwater, I have no doubt in my mind that I want more children with you. And yes we definitely need a boy next time."

Later that night after everyone had visited, including Emmett and Nyx who were still going strong. And of course proud Uncle Paul who couldn't stop placing sweet soft kisses on his tiny niece's head, but finally went home. Seth was lying in bed with Trista; they would be releasing her the following morning. The hospital said they checked out Amelia and could see nothing wrong with her, her lungs and organs were fully developed and her eyes were wide open. Seth and Trista couldn't have been happier that Amelia –who was born four weeks early- came out completely unscathed.

Seth kissed Trista's forehead softly as he watched Amelia sleeping soundly on his chest. He finally knew why Leah said she'd never been so in love with Embry and JJ, because he honestly couldn't feel anymore love for Trista and Amelia than he did then. "Hey baby, do you think my dad and your parents are watching over us and are happy for us right now?"

"I'm sure if they could see us now they would be more than happy." Trista snuggled deeper into Seth's side. "Just wait until we have a boy."

Seth chuckled. "And when do we get to start practicing for that?" Seth chuckled harder when Trista smacked his leg, being careful not to disturb Amelia's deep sleeping. The newly formed parents drifted to sleep that night as happy dreams filled their minds.

The End


End file.
